<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We were built to last by LostInMyWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721682">We were built to last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyWorld/pseuds/LostInMyWorld'>LostInMyWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Smut, wyatt hates flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyWorld/pseuds/LostInMyWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is somewhere in the past, following his own mission to destroy Rittenhouse. The Time Team split up to find him. Of course Lucy would be the one to get to him first. Posing as his wife however wasn't something she thought through and has some unexpected side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puh... so this is me, just trying something.<br/>The story is not canon- compliant, although I mention the bunker. So let's just assume, that Flynn wasn't arrested, is still working with Anthony as his pilot. At the same time, the Time Team discovered that they were controlled by Rittenhouse and were moved into the bunker by Agent Christopher.<br/>So Flynn and Lucy aren't really on friendly terms yet.</p><p>P.S. Smut can be found in chapter 8 and 15 if you are here for the interesting stuff ;)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy finds him in his red coat uniform, how is she supposed to enter a social gathering at these times? After all, she is just a woman...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn was standing with his back to the door she entered. His back was broad, solid, strong and the red Gala Uniform of a general with its white pants and black shiny boots, certainly complimented his frame.</p><p>The bell boy, who had accompanied her into the dining room with scattered high society enjoying each other’s company, quickly approached Flynn and the older couple with whom he was currently engaged in a discussion.</p><p>With his voice, too loud for Lucy’s taste, he cheerfully announced:”Mrs. Flynn, here to talk to her husband, the General.”</p><p>Lucy’s stomach clenched together, she had, somewhere in the back of her head known, that she would be Mrs. Flynn, as soon as she posed as his wife in front of the hotel personnel, only to get close to him and find out where he was. But still, when the boy announced it loud enough for half the room to hear it clearly, it was not a pleasant feeling. She just hoped, affronting Flynn in such a public occasion, with many military men around, would keep her safe. <em>He wouldn’t risk a fallout here and now, would he</em>? At least she hoped so, he was here for something and he wouldn’t be attending this gathering if it wasn’t important. Although she had to admit, she wasn’t really afraid of him hurting her physically, she hadn’t been since one of their first meetings, when he didn’t do anything but warn her in that train station in 1865.</p><p>But hearing the boy announce the arrival of the General’s wife, also seemed to have an effect on that said tall, dark and somewhat handsome man.</p><p>He was taking a sip of his whisky, when the boy stood on his right, opening his mouth and although his back was still to her, she could clearly make him out almost chocking on the alcoholic liquid. And if that wasn’t enough, it obviously went down (or maybe up?) the wrong pipe. Flynn started coughing and shaking his shoulders, trying to regain his composure while pulling a handkerchief from the chest pocket of his uniform. Wiping his mouth and up to his nose, his eyes flickered up and locked on hers.</p><p>She couldn’t make out the expression she saw in them. At some point these green eyes seemed rough and wild, ready to let a storm rage on, but at the same time, they seemed to soften instantly when his gaze met hers.</p><p>For a short but yet awkward moment, they were standing there, just looking at each other, unable to move or react in any way.</p><p>“Mrs. Flynn?” A surprised female voice made Lucy break her eyes free from Flynn’s. She faced the older woman, standing beside him and what must be her husband Admiral, as Lucy glimpsed at his Uniform and the stripes on his shoulders. She managed to put on a friendly smile towards the older seemingly sweet lady.</p><p>“My goodness, General! Why on earth haven’t you introduced us yet to your lovely wife?” The older lady continued with a teasing smile towards Flynn. Flynn somehow seemed to have lost his ability to speak. Or for the matter of fact, seemed to have lost all ability to do anything but looking like he had just been hit by car, uninjured, yet unable to comprehend the world around him.</p><p>Lucy wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she really enjoyed seeing him so stunned and unable, out of his usual, self-conscious, mischievous or smirky composure.</p><p>Lucy, in an attempt to take the awkwardness from the whole ‘surprise- you have a wife and won’t get rid of her – situation’, extended her hand towards the older lady and continued with a wider smile:</p><p>“Please forgive my husband’s manners, they were certainly not the reason I married him.”, she dared a side- glance at Flynn, still unable to speak apparently and continued, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucy Pre- Priscilla … Flynn.” She concluded her introduction, although almost slipping at the name issue.</p><p>The older lady took her hand with a very delighted smile. “Eleanor Clayton and this is my husband, the Admiral Walter Clayton. I must say, it is a real pleasure to meet you my dear Mrs. Flynn.”</p><p>“I thought you said your wife wasn’t in town.” The Admiral spoke to Flynn, giving him a hard pat on the back and continuing with a wink to his wife, “I am disappointed you would prevail us from meeting such a lovely and may I dare to say witty and truly beautiful woman.”</p><p>With the slap on his back, Flynn seemed to have come out of his trance. His facial expression returned to unreadable, although he wasn’t back to quite speaking yet, as he was obviously looking for words to explain the surprising entrance of his non- existing wife.</p><p>Lucy took a step closer to Flynn, putting her hand on his raised forearm and tried to dissolve the situation. “I thank thee, for the compliment, Admiral, sir, and I am really honored to meet the two of you. But you must forgive my husband for not telling you, because he himself had no business of knowing. Not to smother his certainly good reputation, but I took it into my own hands to surprise him as well as the company he keeps tonight. I know, that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but when a woman misses her <em>dearest husband</em>, it is on her to take a step forward, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Ah, yes indeed. Definitely witty, I dare say.” The Admiral answered with a smile towards his wife. “Well, then all sins of thee, General, shall be forgiven in a heartbeat. For you cannot foresee a woman’s action, that much I have learned in my years of marriage.”</p><p>“Oh Admiral! As if you have ever repented your marriage choices!” Eleanor teased her husband with a warm smirk and squeezed his elbow lightly but not unnoticed by Lucy.</p><p>How sweet they were, this old couple, teasing and still loving each other. It was always something Lucy would have wanted for herself in the future with the right partner. But the further life progressed, she doubted, she would ever find someone who would be like that to her.</p><p>“Oh but Mrs. Clayton, I have never repented any of my choices, but if I had, I shall never speak of it a loud under any circumstances.” The Admiral teased back.</p><p>Both of them chuckled lovingly at the other, while Lucy stood there uncomfortably in front of Flynn, not daring to stare up into his face again. He hadn’t said a word since she entered the room and she wondered if he somehow lost his voice in the whisky glass or if he just didn’t want to open his mouth in case, he would start raging her down.</p><p>“Well, General” The Admiral gave Flynn a nod, “we won’t keep you any longer from your wife’s presence, I am sure the two of you would rather spend the time without company.”</p><p>Flynn simply inclined his head in a respectful manner. The Admiral was about to turn himself and his wife around and leave, when Eleanor spoke out: “General, Mrs. Flynn, we would love for you to join us for dinner tomorrow at the Thornton Residence.”</p><p>Flynn finally found his voice again: “Mrs. Clayton, that is very kind of you, but unfortunately I must decline your thoughtful invi-“</p><p>He was interrupted before finishing his sentence.</p><p>“Oh, hush now!” Eleanor said, taking both Lucy’s hands into her own and squeezing them. “You must! I insist!” She said, while smiling a determined smile.</p><p>“You are better off, doing as she says. Women, have a head of their own.” The Admiral spoke with a wink towards Flynn.</p><p>“We would love to join you, thank you very much for your kind invitation.” Lucy finished instead of Flynn.</p><p>“How lovely!” Eleanor exclaimed cheerfully. “The dinner is at 7, be there at 6 so we can enjoy the evening. I would like to hear a little more from a head strong woman like you seem to be one and especially how you managed to marry the oh so stubborn General over here. Now, come on Walter, let us not further take up the time of these sweet two lovebirds.” And with that she gave them a last wicked smile, turned around and ushered the Admiral to head away with her.</p><p>Lucy was glad they had departed so quickly. Hopefully quickly enough for them not to notice the blush on Lucy’s cheek, with the word ‘lovebirds’ coming from Eleanor.</p><p>She turned to face Flynn again, this time fully for the first time and with no one to keep him leveled, in case he was raging out. She tilted her head to look into his face, his gaze still following the Admiral and his wife. She wasn’t quite sure, but could have sworn she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but it could as well be the alcohol he was drinking before she marched in and made him basically choke on it.</p><p>She didn’t really know what she was supposed to say now. It was a coincidence she even ended up here and found him in the past. It all started about two weeks prior. When Flynn took out the Mothership for multiple short jumps, all around the states and within all different time periods from the 1650s to the 1970s. The Time Team followed him on three different trips without finding out what or who his target was and when they had to give up and went back to their present, they found out that Flynn had been back shortly after they had arrived in the past and that he’d taken the next trip already. Due to the charging time of the Lifeboat, they couldn’t follow him instantly and observed three different trips while waiting, unable to stop him.</p><p>The only way to stop him and maybe find out what he was after, was splitting up. So, they were rummaging through all the data of the destinations Flynn went for his short trips and picked out which could cause the most damage. That’s how Lucy ended up here, here being April 1775. It was only a hunch, a gut feeling that Flynn could be trying to throw them off his tail and try to turn the war in favor for the British. As it was April, there might even be a chance, he was trying to stop Paul Revere and his infamous midnight ride to Lexington and Concord. If he couldn’t warn the people about the British troops approaching, who knows, what might have happened?</p><p>But her gut feeling was not enough to be sure; the team couldn’t just ignore the other dates he went to recently. That’s how they decided to split up, dropping of Wyatt first in 1861 near Fort Sumpter, then Lucy in 1775 Boston, Rufus went back and took Agent Christopher to the 1960s in the middle of the Cuba Crisis and Rufus would go to the time of Vietnam War resistance but was ordered not to take any risks, as he was their only pilot. Jiya and Connor held down the bunker.</p><p>Of course, Lucy had to be the one to find Flynn. Here in 1775, surrounded by high officials of the British Army, in the beginning of a war. Of course!</p><p>He turned his head slowly and stared down at her. She really shouldn’t say anything, after she just made clear that he is not getting rid of her easily. After all, she had just introduced herself to society as his beloved and missed wife.</p><p>With another short glance around the room, he offered her his arm. Still scanning the people around, them, observing, he simply snarled between his teeth: “Let’s go… now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flynn is just tired and not really up for a big discussion with Lucy. And Lucy might discover that she navigated herself into this mess with posing as his wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaw clenched, he led her towards the door, through the entrance hall of the hotel and towards the stairs. Seems like he was staying here in this hotel. That would make it easier for her to stay with him, she had already established her position with the staff.</p>
<p>Coming to a room at the end of the hallway upstairs, Flynn was looking for his key, when another couple opened a door from the room across his. They greeted each other politely and the couple made their way down the hallway. But not before Lucy noticed the girl looking her up and down and eyeballing her suspiciously. But there was no time to think about that strange encounter, as the door was now open and Flynn basically pushed her through, quite forcefully, into the bedroom, quickly shutting the door.</p>
<p>She glanced around the room. It wasn’t that small, it actually had a little fireplace and even a chair and a little table. In one corner was a small basin for the daily hygiene and she guessed curtesy of the house, a chamber pot and a folding screen and a dresser. It was definitely a good hotel for the times.</p>
<p>After taking in the room for a moment, she turned around, she had to face Flynn at some point, right?- Right. He was still standing at the door, his back leaned against the shut door, head tilted towards the floor eyes closed it seemed. He was rubbing his temple with two of his long fingers. He let out an audible sigh, let his hand hang down and lifted his head, looking her straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>She held his gaze, waiting in nervous anticipation of what was about to come. Would he scream at her? Would he snarl? Would he threaten her? But looking at him, she couldn’t resist the thought, that he looked tired, incredibly so. Exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes, his shoulders were slumped, while he was leaning with his back against the door and he didn’t even appear to be angry. Was he just too tired, to do anything, but stare at her?</p>
<p>Finally, he spoke, his voice flat, without emotion, just exhausted: “What are you doing here, Lucy?”</p>
<p>A simple question. Yet, one, she didn’t know how to answer. She was here for him, to stop him, make sure history stays the same. “I am here to make sure you don’t torch your way through history.”</p>
<p>“How did you even know I was here?”, still no emotion in his voice.</p>
<p>“It was just a hunch. You didn’t really make it easy for us, to hunt you down this time.”</p>
<p>“That was the whole point of it. And yet, somehow, you managed to find me. <em>How</em>?” he enunciated his last word.</p>
<p>“As I said, it was just a hunch. I suspected you would want to change something, creating a catastrophe with as many ripple effects through time as you can, this is a good choice to cripple America while it hasn’t been established yet. A gut feeling, really.”</p>
<p>“A gut feeling?” he asked with his bemused signature smirk.</p>
<p>But his amusement and the smirk were only on the surface, she could tell, he was just exhausted and tried to not show any emotions. Hence overwriting it with artificial amusement and a smirk. His eyes though, they gave him away. It was always his eyes that would give him away. Either they were stormy and raging full of anger and rage or they seemed to express a sadness and loneliness that she could almost feel the loss he had suffered. And sometimes, they were just this clear green, with sparkle and calmness, almost soft. Now they were more or less empty, no emotion, no feelings that showed in them. Was he just so tired, that his eyes seemed empty to her? Or was it something else?</p>
<p>She wondered herself, when had she started to spent so much attention to his eyes and his emotional state? When had she started to read him so well?</p>
<p>“And was it another gut feeling, that told you to pose as my wife?”</p>
<p>“I, uh… well, uh… it wasn’t the worst cover, right?”</p>
<p>“I suppose not. You just created a whole lot more complications for me. I guess, that makes your plan work then.” He said, the smirk vanishing and he let out another sigh.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to do here anyway?”</p>
<p>He just gave her a look, saying ‘wouldn’t you like to know, Professor’ and pushed his body up from his leaning position. His arm awkwardly hanging to his side.</p>
<p>She wasn’t really sure, what she was supposed to do now. That’s how she ended up just staring at him, while he shook off his uniform jacket and hung it over the chair. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and took of the cravat and folded them neatly. He still had his modern undershirt on. Headed towards the basin, washed his face and took a cloth to swipe his upper left arm.</p>
<p>There was blood on the cloth when he took it away and Lucy noticed a wound on his arm. It looked like a bullet had grazed him and he hadn’t had the time to properly tend to the wound, barely managed to keep it from bleeding into his short. Probably needed stitches to close.</p>
<p>“What happened? Were you shot?”</p>
<p>He just gave her another look while he set down on the chair, a bottle of whisky in hand and opening up a modern first aid kit, he had produced from somewhere.</p>
<p>“Who shot you?” She really wanted to know and moved closer to the table.</p>
<p>“Is that worry I hear in your question, Professor?” He smirked up at her. “I might have to disappoint you, I will survive this.” Gesturing at his arm.</p>
<p>He opened the bottle with his teeth and took a big sip. Then he poured some alcohol over his arm and hissed through his teeth at the touch of it.</p>
<p>He continued rummaging around, taking big gulps from the bottle until he had a needle and thread in his hand and Lucy finally took the heart to intervene.</p>
<p>“Stop!” she said, raising her hands at him. He just looked at her surprised, his brows raising.</p>
<p>“Just stop.” She came closer and took the needle and thread from his hands. “You really want to stitch yourself together, when you are half drunk?”</p>
<p>“Well, the alcohol helps with the pain. Besides, I always wanted a Harry Potter scar, maybe I will create one, while unable to stick to a straight line, watcha think?”</p>
<p>Despite herself she snorted a small laugh. <em>How in the world did she end up here?</em> She was kneeling in front of a slightly drunken Flynn, threading a needle through his wounded arm, trying not to hurt him too much, in a hotel room in 1775, making everyone around them think, she was his wife, who loved him dearly and couldn’t await his return. The world, well <em>her world</em>, really had become a strange place.</p>
<p>While she was threading, he had closed his eyes, only grimacing once a while but not making a sound besides breathing.</p>
<p>She hated threading the needle through his flesh, the sight of all the blood and she had to fight her own nausea. But she was still vehement, that she could stitch him up better, than he himself. Why would she care about how he stitched himself up? It’s not like her Team, well Wyatt really, hadn’t tried to kill him. But somehow, she felt the need to help him with his arm wound, make sure it would stop bleeding, trying to help it heal properly instead of getting infected.</p>
<p>“All done.” She stood up and he looked at his arm. “Might not be Harry Potter, but maybe Odysseus, if you stay here long enough, there might not be anyone left who remembers you.”</p>
<p>“Do I sense a dark humor there, Professor? Or is it just pity, that I have no- one left, to actually miss me?” He let out a cold humorless chuckle.</p>
<p>“That’s not… I didn’t …” She just didn’t know what to say to his comment, somehow, he was right, although it was really sad to acknowledge that fact.</p>
<p>“Now now, be careful what you say next, Lucy, or one could even think you might actually be concerned.” Again, his signature smirk.</p>
<p>He stood up, took the bottle of whisky with him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking another sip, he leaned down, took off his boots and socks and made for his pants.</p>
<p>Lucy turned around, averting her gaze. “What are you doing?” she asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“What does it look like? I am getting ready to go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see that.”</p>
<p>“So? What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“The problem is, that I am still in the room and you are getting naked!”</p>
<p>“Lucy… I didn’t think you were such a prude.” He said with a light chuckle. “Not to worry, I am not sleeping naked, at least not tonight, a little too cold for that.”</p>
<p>“Whatever! I am gonna go down and get another room.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She turned around and asked incredulously.</p>
<p>He was standing in front of the bed in his white undershirt, his muscular arms in full display and the shirt was one of those tight once, wide shoulders, but showing every line of his torso, which was quite a view. While tending to his arm, she hadn’t paid any attention to his other visible body parts, but now, he was on full display in front of her. On his lower body, all he had left were his black boxer briefs, which were also really tight. She had to admit to herself, he was quite handsome a while ago, when she saw him in a three-piece suit in the 1970s or when they were on the hunt for Benedict Arnold, before he kidnapped her. But now, he was left in only underwear, tight, nice underwear and she could make out every muscle and line of his very solid, lean and nicely toned body. <em>Oh gosh Lucy</em>! She had to avert her gaze and started looking at the lamp behind his right ear, all before her fantasies would start to blossom. Suddenly her head felt quite warm and she didn’t even want to think about the fact, that she might have been blushing, while checking out Garcia Flynn.</p>
<p>But he for once, didn’t seem to notice, which was odd, because he was usually really perceptive. Maybe he was more drunk than she thought. Or he was just too tired to care for a snarky comment? No, something was off with him.</p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t me, who convinced every one, of you being my wife. And I am not sure that the concept of ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’ will apply in this case, as society is expecting us to spend some <em>quality time</em> together tonight… as husband and wife.”</p>
<p>“You can’t expect me to share the bed with you!”</p>
<p>He opened the covers on one side and slid under them, covering himself. “I am not expecting anything.” He said, his voice sounding tired by now and his accent growing a little thicker.</p>
<p>“All ‘ am saying is, I wouldn’t recommend blowing your cover, if you really want to be able to stop me from my plans.”</p>
<p>She stared at his form covered with blankets, lying down. She hadn’t noticed before, but while they were talking it had gotten darker in the room and she saw that the candlelight was missing, the only light now came from the little fire place, that was trying to warm the cool room. Unfortunately, not very successful.</p>
<p>“I am further suggesting, you don’t sleep on the floor. It is the beginning of April and gets rather cold at night. Wouldn’t want my wife to die from pneumonia in a couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>“There is no way, I am getting into bed with you!”</p>
<p>“C’mon Lucy!” He sat up a little against the headboard. “I’m not going to bite you! … Pinky Pact!” He wiggled his eyebrows and held out his pinky towards were she was standing.</p>
<p>She let out a deep sigh. What other choice did she have? And it was getting cooler in the room.</p>
<p>She quickly shed her clothes off behind the folded curtain and was thankful for the chemise that covered everything. Then she slid under the covers on the other side of the bed, careful to not get to close to him and accidentally touch him. Not touching the whole night, would probably not be possible, the bed was small and he was kind of a giant, tall and broad. And she could already feel the heat radiating from his body under the covers.</p>
<p>“Pinky Promise.” She stated into the darkness, quietly and not sure he heard.</p>
<p>“What?” Of course, he had heard her, he always did, apparently.</p>
<p>“It’s Pinky Promise, not Pact. Or Pinky Swear.” She lectured him.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember that next time, Professor.” And she could have sworn she heard a smile in his words, but she would never dare to look at him. Not while he was less than 20cm away.</p>
<p>This was going to be an interesting night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy can't sleep and Flynn is just immensely hot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interesting was not all, this night was. It was also loud and fairly uncomfortable in the current position.</p>
<p>Lucy was fully under the covers, so was Flynn beside her. He had fallen asleep rather quickly, the alcohol and his exhaustion finally overcoming him. To her surprise he wasn’t a big snorer, his breathing was even and only sometimes there was a very slight snoring, almost not detectable, if she wasn’t concentrating on it. Further, he had kept his promise, he didn’t so much as touch her, at least not on purpose or even noticing.</p>
<p>The bed was small and it was cold, they only had one blanket and needed to squeeze a little. After he fell asleep, he had shifted from his side to his back, which made him take up more than half of their space. She had no other choice but to lean against his shoulder and side. It wasn’t really bad though. He was right before (of course he was right, he usually was), the night had turned out to be rather cold. Flynn, on the contrary was rather hot. Lucy certainly had eyes and had to admit, that he was indeed quite hot only in his underwear, his muscular body, the toned lines of his torso, the very tight boxer briefs, letting on that large hands and feet did indeed mean he was large in other departments as well… <em>LUCY!</em> What she actually meant was the radiating heat, that came from his presence. It was almost too much. Like a living radiator.</p>
<p>Returning to her normal brain function, Lucy tried to reach a more comfortable position. She couldn’t sleep, thanks to the noise from the couple in the next room. The walls were thin and she could hear everything, literally everything. For an hour they were giggling and moaning and groaning and what they were doing over there was quite obvious. How on earth was Flynn still sleeping with this noise?</p>
<p>She shifted again and her arm was now pressed fully against his. Gosh, he was <em>really </em>hot.</p>
<p>Lucy suddenly sat up, back leaning against the headboard. It dawned on her, the wound, the stitches, the alcohol… She lifted her hand and put the back of it down on Flynn’s forehead. He was damp, hot, definitely had a fever. She pushed his dark hair away from his eyes, when he suddenly opened them.</p>
<p>Holding her hand mid- air over his face she froze and stared at him. He turned his head and his gaze locked with hers.</p>
<p>She withdrew her hand quickly. “You have a fever.” She stated simply.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes again, turned to his side, away from her. “Happens.” He murmured into the sheets.</p>
<p>“Flynn, you are burning up. You need to take something. Have anything in your first aid kid?”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer, but she was sure she saw a little shrug underneath the blankets.</p>
<p>She muttered something under her breath about stubborn man and swore when her bare feet touched the cold ground. She hurried over to the kit from earlier and quickly found what she was looking for in the dim moonlight that was shining through the window.</p>
<p>It was freezing in the room. And she needed water for him to swallow the pills. She pulled a string beside the door and heard a bell somewhere in the distance go of. A minute later there was a slight knock on the door, she opened and saw the bell boy from earlier. She asked him to bring a carafe of fresh drinking water upstairs. He nodded and left quickly.</p>
<p>It was freezing cold in the room now and she was beginning to shiver a little. Unsure of what else to do, she took Flynn’s Uniform jacket from the chair and put it over her shoulders. It was large and engulfed her fully, but it also took the cold away. She heard the jingle of coins while moving the jacket and found some in one of the inner pockets.</p>
<p>Another slight knock on the door. She reopened it, exchanged the carafe with two coins and thanked the boy. His eyes went wide, when he realized the two coins. His disbelief was written all over his face, Lucy simply smiled at him and gestured towards the hallway. He inclined his head, mumbling many thank yous and how generous the General’s wife was and disappeared into the darkness.</p>
<p>Lucy took one of two glasses from the basin, filled it with the fresh water, took the pills in her other hand and wandered towards Flynn’s side of the bed. She hunched down in front of him, nudging his shoulder.</p>
<p>He simply let out a groan but didn’t react otherwise, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Flynn.” She nudged him again, a little harder this time. He turned on his back, letting out an audible breath.</p>
<p>“Flynn.” Her tone was getting louder and a little impatient. She was still outside of bed, her feet freezing off and she just wanted him to take the pills. <em>Why was she even caring?</em> She didn’t really want to think about that question, not now, not ever, maybe later.</p>
<p>“Flynn!”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, an annoyed facial expression showing. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“You have a fever. Here, take these and you have to drink some water, since you drained half of the whisky.” She was holding out her hand with the pills to him and he just continued to stare at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“’m fine.” He mumbled and tried to turn away from her.</p>
<p>She lost her patience at that. She practically poured the glass of water over his face and watched him suddenly being awake and wide eyed. He stirred up so quickly that he bumped the back of his head hard against the headboard.</p>
<p>Groaning and grimacing in pain he lifted his hand, rubbing the back of his head, while he sat up properly. After a moment he regained his composure and just stared at her.</p>
<p>“Why… what was that for?” he hissed at her, obviously angry but very confused at the same time.</p>
<p>“As I mentioned before, you have a fever and need to swallow these. The faster you do that, the faster I can stop my feet from freezing off.” She said quite determined, to make her point clear. At the same time, she stared him down.</p>
<p>He just looked at her with an unreadable facial expression, still rubbing the back of his head. Eyeing her suspiciously, he met her pointed eyes and seemed to shrink a little under her gaze, although not visibly.</p>
<p>Finally, he started to oblige, took the pills and she let out a loud sigh. She refilled the glass and also threw him a towel, to dry of the water. Then she hanged his jacket back over the chair and quickly climbed under the covers, shivering from the cold.</p>
<p>They sat there for a while. And if not for the unmistakably loud noises from their neighbors it would have been an awkward silence. Now though, it was far more than awkward.</p>
<p>“Jeez… would they finish already? They have been at it for at least an hour and a half…”</p>
<p>“Maybe they are trying to set a new record.” Flynn said with a dry tone and she startled a little. She had not meant for her comment to come out loud, but obviously it did. And now, despite herself, she had to chuckle a little at his comment.</p>
<p>Flynn tried to lighten the mood: “They are probably just young and in love… or maybe they want to… uh, produce a couple of children.”</p>
<p>“Sounds more like they want to <em>produce </em>a whole football team!” Flynn snorted a laugh at that.</p>
<p>Lucy continued: “I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, your romantic approach was certainly unexpected, but seriously… she is sooo faking it.”</p>
<p>“What? You don’t think I have a romantic side at all? You know I was married, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh please, as if it was you, who was the romantic. I bet you would even mess up flirting, when your life depended on it.” She sassed at him.</p>
<p>When he didn’t answer for a moment, she turned her head to look at him. It was quite dark, bright enough to make out facial features though, but she wasn’t sure, if he was blushing or not. However, she could see his jawline tensing. She had obviously struck a nerve.</p>
<p>When he answered his voice was hoarse and rough. “Yeah… Lorena did all the flirting.” He let out a sudden bark of a laugh. “She was so shameless and upfront, <em>even I</em> couldn’t miss that. She always knew what she wanted and made it abundantly clear, that even I got it. But she was the pragmatic, believe it or not, it was always I who set up the romantic dinner nights or picnics and finally seduced her with it.”</p>
<p>Lucy mustered his face, it was strange to see him up this close, letting down his guard and telling her about his deceased wife. But a feeling deep down in her enjoyed listening to him, finding out details about him she didn’t know yet. And his face… he was staring into the dark room in front of him, but he had a smile on his lips. A genuine smile, that Lucy had never seen before and it suited him. The dreamy expression showing on his face, gave him a boyish look and made him about 10 years younger. She really liked discovering this new side of Garcia Flynn, ex NSA asset, supposed terrorist and murderer, but also romantic and unable to flirt- <em>what a man</em>.</p>
<p>He started shaking his head, as if coming back to the present and cleared his throat. “Anyway… how do you… uh… how do you know she is, um, uh, faking?”</p>
<p>“What?” Lucy coming back from her inner thoughts about Garcia Flynn was surprised by the sudden change of subject.</p>
<p>He jerked his head towards the wall of their neighbors’ room. “How can you tell?” He repeated the question with audible curiosity.</p>
<p>“You seriously aren’t telling me now, that you can’t tell when a woman is faking it?!” She asked, mouth agape.</p>
<p>“I, uh… I guess… I, uh … never had to.” He ducked his head down.</p>
<p>“Oh please, no man is<em> that</em> good. I am pretty sure you noticed with some of the women you had and just don’t want to admit to it.” She challenged him, although she wasn’t sure why she did it.</p>
<p>He looked up at her with a skeptical expression, which he hid with one of his signature smirks. “There is a German saying: Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt. Which basically translates to: A gentleman remains silent and enjoys. I wouldn’t want to appear promiscuous now, would I?”</p>
<p>“You mean, ‘Don’t kiss and tell’? Well, if you say so.” She was purposely ignoring his comment about being promiscuous, as that would lead her thoughts to a subject she clearly shouldn’t be thinking about.</p>
<p>“I think we should try and get some sleep, we have some errands to run tomorrow before the dinner. They should be getting tired soon. Lucy… thank you, for the pills.” He said with sincerity.</p>
<p>She was surprised at him actually thanking her, but it felt good that he did really appreciate it. Why did it feel good? Why would she want his appreciation? He was the enemy. Just because she was currently in a very personal situation with him, sharing a bed and posing as his wife, talking about him being promiscuous or not, didn’t mean he was not dangerous. He still needed to be stopped and she would not let up in doing so.</p>
<p>“You should drink some more water, you need fluids.”</p>
<p>“If the Professor commands it.” He said with a wink to her and his mischievous grin, but he did as she said.</p>
<p>“What errands? What is your plan here?”</p>
<p>“Let’s get some sleep, you will see tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Flynn, what errands?”</p>
<p>He slouched down, putting his head on the pillow and grinned at her again. “Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt.” And with that, she knew the discussion was over, he wouldn’t tell her anything.</p>
<p>With a frustrated ‘Hmmmppf’ she slouched down beside him, arms touching, him still radiating the heat under the blanket, which she savored against the cool air. She closed her eyes, sleeping sounded like a good idea, she had had a long day finding him, after all.</p>
<p>“Good night, Lucy.”</p>
<p>She didn’t give him an answer, but simply turned her back towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting ready for the Day. Lucy is realizing that she is more or less dependent on Flynn for the moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear there will be some action at some point and I even have a smut chapter already written. It just seems to build up very slow, sorry and thank you if you have the patience to continue so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up, her arm felt cold. She was so tired, didn’t want to open her eyes. Just a couple more minutes or maybe an hour. The sheets against her cheek felt scratchy, she should really get some new sheets, they didn’t feel quite comfortable. Then suddenly she came out of her slumber state.</p><p>With a shock, she remembered. Was he still there? Was he sleeping, right beside her? Had she really just shared a bed with the man she and her team tried to stop under all circumstances? The supposed enemy and terrorist, Garcia Flynn… only in his tight undershirt, with all the muscle of his torso and those really nice toned upper arms? Garcia Flynn, only with his very tight black boxer briefs, tight so one could see enough to guess that he was certainly outfitted very well in that department, very well indeed and not small neither- <em>gosh! Lucy!!! Not again! STOP IT NOW</em>!</p><p>This train of thought wouldn’t land her anywhere. Back to the mission: Find and stop Garcia Flynn from whatever he is planning to do to history.</p><p>She opened her eyes, turned her head, only to find the space beside her empty. Abruptly she sat up and scanned the room. Flynn wasn’t here, but his uniform jacket still was, so that seemed to be at least a good sign, he hadn’t disappeared on her again.</p><p>Just when she was about to get out of bed, the door opened and Flynn strode in. After closing the door, his gaze fell on her form, feeling conscious about herself, she pulled up the blanket over her chest, while glowering back at him.</p><p>He was still looking quite pale against his white dress shirt. His eyes were practically burning a whole into her head, so intense was his gaze. And she could tell, he was thinking about something, while staring at her. His eyes seemed a little stormy, not calm, but more as if thoughts and ideas were overlapping in his genius mind.</p><p>She had to admit to herself a while ago, that she was impressed by him and his actions. That didn’t mean she accepted them, but merely that the way his mind worked was really something and it continued to impress her with every mission she chased after him.</p><p>Finally, he opened his mouth, “Good morning, Lucy. I hope you had a good night’s rest?” His words sounded sincere to her, which confused her a little.</p><p>“You seem better.” She simply stated back, not answering his question. Damn bastard, had watched her sleeping or at least seen her in that vulnerable state. She wasn’t going to give him more information about how her sleep was.</p><p>“Did the fever drop or are you running on drugs until you collapse and we can finally end this charade?”</p><p>He rose his eyebrows, a bemused expression forming on his face. “Now, Lucy, seems like you really do worry about me. Who would have thought?” His face turned smug and she just wanted to punch that smirk out of his face.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. I just don’t want to get into any more trouble. When you drop dead at some point, they would ask me to take care of everything, since they all assume, I am your wife.” She said with a disgusted undertone to it.</p><p>His smirk turned to a grin. And she wasn’t sure, but it looked almost sincere, like actually nice on him, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. She really had to stop paying so much attention to his eyes. Although they were really gorgeous and would always reveal his true feelings, when he was trying to hide them. Right now, he was still rapping his mind around something, she could tell.</p><p>“It was all your plan, my <em>Dear</em>.” He bowed a little and tipped his invisible hat and Lucy rolled her eyes. “I appreciate the worry, but I can assure you, that I will not drop dead, not today. At least not from a fever. All thanks to you taking such good care of me last night. You have really good nursing skills, y’ know.”</p><p>At that she had to roll her eyes again.</p><p>“Anyhow,” he walked through the room, standing by the table and inspecting the first aid kit, “since you are awake, you should get dressed and then we can head out.”</p><p>“Head out?” She asked confused. “So, you are taking me, with you?” She continued skeptical.</p><p>“Yes, well, we have some errands to run. And since a Man with my reputation has to fulfill certain expectations in society, I cannot leave my accomplished wife locked in a hotel room. Certainly not cuffed to the bedpost. Wouldn’t you agree, my Dear?” He asked sweetly.</p><p>She was fuming by now but found herself looking for words, when he continued. “Since it was you, who started this whole charade, you could at least make yourself useful.”</p><p>She scoffed, “Useful? To help you? You gotta be kiddin’ me!”</p><p>“Oh, I can assure you, I am not. In fact, you might have saved me some trouble when appearing here as my wife.” He smirked again.</p><p>“I will not help you!”</p><p>“But you already are. You see, when you showed up, you changed my whole cover from lonely wolf to loving husband with a charming, endearing wife. Thus, making it harder for people to suspect, that I will have something to do with it, if certain high-ranking people go missing or turn up dead.”</p><p>“No! NO… no! You cannot use me like that! I will tell people, Flynn! I will tell them, that it was you. Don’t you dare harming anyone, OR I will tell them.”</p><p>“You would really put yourself on the spot? Come on, Lucy, think about it! It’s not like anybody would believe you weren’t involved, when you tell them. You navigated yourself into this position, my loving wife, that missed me oh so much,” he did a dramatic gesture with his hand,” she had to travel all the way to see me. You really think, people are going to believe you didn’t know what your beloved husband was up to? Ha! The moment you open your mouth to put the blame on me, you will be executed by my side, that I can assure you.”</p><p>“You bastard!”</p><p>“You called me that before, nothin’ new.” He turned around from the table, to face her. All signs of amusement were gone and instead he had this unreadable mask. For a short moment, she would have sworn, she saw a little hurt in his eyes, before he clouded them with his mask.</p><p>“Now… get dressed and ready. Use the basin to freshen up for now and put on your dress from yesterday, please.” She wasn’t moving. He packed up the aid kit, stowed it in his duffel bag under the dresser and turned around again, to still find her in bed, not moving.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh, his hand washing over his face and finally bridging his nose. “Lucy, please.” He looked up at her again, a plead for her to cooperate in his eyes and tone. Why wouldn’t he let this go? Why was he so adamantly asking her to come with him, wouldn’t it be easier to just cuff her to the bed now? Why care what society would say? But she wasn’t quite feeling like staying in today anyway. She let out a growl and pressed through her teeth a “Fine!” in agreement.</p><p>She didn’t care about her clothing state anymore, shoved the covers off of her and stood up in her thin chemise. At nighttime it was not a big deal, it had been dark and the chemise was covering a lot of her body. But now, it was daylight and bright in the room, the sun was shining and the chemise was clearly see- through.</p><p>Flynn seemed to have noticed as well. He was staring at her and his mask had crumbled. His eyes quickly scanning her whole body before he rapidly averted his gaze. When Lucy realized, she was standing there, almost naked and Flynn had looked at her, she blushed and heat rose up to her ears. At last, he was only a man, she thought to herself, <em>a fairly attractive man</em>, her brain supplied unhelpful.</p><p>He cleared his throat, his gaze still on the floor, feet shuffling clearly uncomfortable. “I- uh… I should…” pointing his index finger towards the door, he cleared his throat again. “I- uh… I will wait downstairs. … Yeah, downstairs is good… better than upstairs… for waiting. Yeah.” He concluded his little mumbling to himself with one nod of his head and without further hesitation he practically stormed outside the room, almost running into the doorframe.</p><p>Lucy was standing there, in her chemise, still trying to comprehend what just happened and staring at the closed door.</p><p>What the hell? She asked herself. What was going on with Flynn? First, he is staring at her, and she definitely saw him staring at <em>all of he</em>r. Then? He is unable to form a proper sentence? And doesn’t even look closely in her direction? Storming off like that? What was that? And besides he almost hit the doorframe, while rushing out. He was acting very weird, even for being Garcia Flynn. At the same time Lucy felt kind of flattered, that he had averted his gaze so quickly, when seeing her and even now, that he gave her the privacy to freshen up and dress. He might not have been the politest, however, he was ever the gentleman it seemed.</p><p>As suggested, she used the basin to freshen up and moved on to get her dress and the corset on for the seemingly interesting day ahead of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shopping day with Flynn and a Dinner to get ready for, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had expected a lot from a man, who could murder anyone with a paper clip or with his bare hands, but definitely did she not expect to be spoiled by him. Nor did she expect, that he would have such an excellent eye for clothing, specifically clothing her and making sure she got the right accessories with it.</p><p>The day could have been described as a wonderful shopping trip between husband and wife, except that they weren’t in fact married nor even befriended. This led to some awkward interactions here and there. But Lucy found it surprisingly easy to slip into her role as the General’s Wife.</p><p>Most awkward however was the jeweler. Flynn was still wearing his wedding ring from his vows to Lorena (which was obviously the reason why everybody knew the General had to be married, and he was safe, since his wife would not suddenly appear, that is until Lucy showed up).</p><p>To make it through dinner however, they’d needed matching rings. Without fanfare he walked into the place like he owned it, with an authority that made the clerk immediately jump into action.</p><p>“I need a matching pair of wedding rings!” Flynn demanded in a commenting and not particular friendly voice.</p><p>“Oh well, I am sure we can do something about that, Sir.” The clerk stuttered. Lucy tried to ease the situation with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“May I ask what you had in mind in terms of the price range?” The clerk asked politely and turned to Flynn, who was standing in the middle of the small shop and stared stoically out the window.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Flynn dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Just make sure they fit and are ready latest this afternoon.”</p><p>With that, the clerk looked delighted and sprang into action, starting with taking Lucy’s measurement and then Flynn’s. Lucy was exploring the store, while the clerk went to the back, claiming he had just the right pair of rings. There were beautiful pieces in the shop window, true art, delicately shaped necklaces and pocket watches, she just took it all in in admiration for the craftmanship.</p><p>Flynn on the other hand was pacing in front of the window, flexing his right hand over and over again. He seemed deep in thought, his expression lost, and slightly on the edge.</p><p>And then it dawned on her. She was looking at his flexing hand, his wedding band still on his ring finger. And now here they were, she, not his wife, getting new wedding bands, to put on his finger. And everything he did so far, every whatsoever cruelty he committed, it has all been motivated by a single thought, that of getting his wife and daughter back. And now she was here, with him, having the audacity of posing as his wife.</p><p>It was weird feeling sympathy for a murderer, but whatever he was, he was also a man who loved his wife and child more than anything in the world, who would do anything to save them, of that she was sure. And whatever thought she had about him, his loyalty to his family was truly admirable. A man who loves with such devotion, who would risk anything to bring them back to life, who was sacrificing his soul for them, that truly must be a unique example of the male species. Horrible as it was, his devotion was the evidence of him being able to feel, to love more deeply than anything else in the world. And somehow this thought of him, being a person who loves with all his heart, sacrificing everything for his beloved, warmed a place deep inside of her. It shouldn’t, but she couldn’t deny it.</p><p>She stepped closer to him. Put her hand out and was about to give his forearm a comforting touch, to show him, she understood that this situation was draining him emotionally. But before she reached his arm, he pulled away, turned and put his hands in his pocket. Now looking for the clerk to come back.</p><p>It was only a moment and then the clerk appeared again, smiling and holding a tablet with two rings made of rose gold. The male was pretty plain, a fine engraving pattern on it. The female had the same pattern engraved and was mounted with three small and gracious stones; <em>it was beautiful</em>.</p><p>The clerk put the tablet down in front of Flynn with a wide friendly smile towards Lucy. “I see your wife already likes this set.” His smile grew even wider. “Would you care to try them on? The sizes should be suitable for the two of you.”</p><p>Flynn picked the male one up, turned it between his long fingers and mustered it. He looked to his old wedding band. The clerk might not have noticed, but Lucy saw how his jaw clenched a little and his shoulders tensed a little. After hesitating a second, he took his old band off, slipped it into his inner coat pocket and replaced it with the new rose gold version.</p><p>He then picked the second ring up, turned to Lucy and took her hand in his. She was surprised, shocked more precisely and unable to pull away. Her mouth a little open she just stared at his ducked head, his eyes shadowed by the hair falling into his face.</p><p>He looked up, straight into her eyes as he slid the wedding band on her finger. His eyes were calm, and he looked at her with such openness, as if he was making a silent promise to her. She just didn’t know what promise that was.</p><p>“Ahh beautiful!” the clerk exclaimed and started the two of them out of their weird bubble of unspoken promises.</p><p>Flynn let go abruptly of Lucy’s hand, as if he had been burned by the pure touch of her skin. Lucy was meanwhile inspecting her own wedding band, the engravement was delicate and the stones fitted perfectly.</p><p>She looked up when Flynn’s voice was raspy and raw. He threw a satchel with a clonk on the counter and leaped out of the shop, the door slamming shut behind him. Leaving Lucy and the clerk looking after him in confusion.</p><p>Lucy was the first to recover. “Well, I must really apologize for my husband’s rude behavior. You see, he is not feeling quite well today. And then there comes his clumsy wife, telling him I lost my wedding band. He is just really upset with me, for always being so clumsy.” She tried to save the situation.</p><p>The clerk smiled at her in a fatherly manner. “My dear, I doubt your husband can stay upset with you for long. A man so in love cannot stay angry with such a lovely wife of his.”</p><p>Lucy made a double take at his last sentence. “Uh, yeah, maybe… we’ll see about that.” She blushed. “How much do we owe you for these remarkable pieces?”</p><p>They sorted out the price, Flynn was right, the satchel with money was more than was needed. Enough to make another purchase of a small item, she might need later. And even then there was still something left, she decided to keep in case she needed it to bribe somebody into stopping Flynn. <em>Besides, a girl needs a little independency, right?!</em></p><p>Back on the street she wasn’t sure in what direction Flynn had stormed of. Sighing and with an unusual worry deep in her gut, she decided to head back to the hotel, what else could she do?</p><p>Back at the hotel she was again greeted by a smiling clerk. He informed her, that her generous husband, the General, had scheduled a visit to the bathing facilities for her. He was basically selling it like the equivalent of a trip to the modern-day spa and wellness.</p><p>Although it was getting clean for Flynn essentially, she really enjoyed the warm water, relaxed her shoulders and tried to calm the spiraling Flynn- centric thoughts and images in her head. Today so far had played out as a rollercoaster of emotions and they still had the dinner ahead of them.</p><p>She just couldn’t get her head around Flynn. Back at the jeweler his eyes had been so full of emotion, so promising the one moment and the next they were a raging stormy inferno. And the worst part was that she actually felt for him. She wanted to apologize for claiming to be his wife and forcing him into publicly displaying affections, when there surely were none for her. <em>Why did she feel a disappointing drop of her stomach at that thought? </em>She tried to reassure herself. <em>Flynn was a terrorist, a murderer, a Time Bandit (like Rufus had once called him), there should be no pity for him, no apologies, no feelings whatsoever. There was only the mission, stop him</em>. And yet, these arguments weren’t as loud or as convincing to her as they used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are getting closer and closer to the Dinner. Hope you can still be patient, just a little longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some feelings, some self doubts, some dancing at the dinner and ball, a curious elderly lady and some moments shared between Lucy and Flynn. And then... the night ends unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all the people who are still with me. <br/>I hope this chapter is more or less enjoyable and I also hope everyone knows what Rick Rolling is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I feel pretty<br/>
Oh, so pretty<br/>
I feel pretty and witty and bright!<br/>
And I pity<br/>
Any girl who isn't me tonight</em>
</p>
<p>Lucy turned and twisted in front of the mirror. Her new dress was stunning. She shouldn’t enjoy herself so much, nor the situation, alas was she here to stop Flynn: And yet, the song just kept continuing in her head while she was swaying away and humming it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I feel charming<br/>
Oh, so charming<br/>
It's alarming how charming I feel!<br/>
And so pretty<br/>
That I hardly can believe I'm real</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See the pretty girl in that mirror there<br/>
Who can that attractive girl be?<br/>
Such a pretty face<br/>
Such a pretty dress<br/>
Such a pretty smile<br/>
Such a pretty me!”</em>
</p>
<p>The door flew open and Flynn entered in his evening uniform. You can say what you want, but red just was his color.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, we should get going…” he looked up and his gaze fell on Lucy, “…wouldn’t want to be late.” He finished slowly as if almost forgetting his words. Lucy couldn’t suppress a smug smile herself. Seems like she had some kind of effect on Flynn, who would have thought that? And in her head she continued the lyrics:</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel stunning<br/>
And entrancing<br/>
Feel like running and dancing for joy<br/>
For I'm loved<br/>
By a pretty wonderful boy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WAIT! WHAT???!!! Damn Lucy, nope, just nope, forget those last two lines, he has been trying to kill you on a couple occasions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She thinks she's in love</em><br/>
<em>She thinks she's in Spain</em><br/>
<em>She isn't in love</em><br/>
<em>She's merely insane</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, that’s more like it, she might not be in spain, but there is no prospect with Flynn, nor should there be one.</p>
<p>
  <em>It must be the heat</em><br/>
<em>Or some rare disease</em><br/>
<em>Or too much to eat</em><br/>
<em>Or maybe it's fleas</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if there was something more between them? It’s not like she could deny this weird connection between the two of them. Sometimes it felt like they knew each other, knew each other well. But that was not possible, right? Even with time travel… Oh come on, Lucy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Modest and pure</em><br/>
<em>Polite and refined</em><br/>
<em>Well-bred and mature</em><br/>
<em>And out of her mind!</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, she must be out of her mind! More importantly she needed to get Flynn out of her mind and maybe focus on tonight’s dinner. Find out Flynn’s plans, make sure he wouldn’t be torching history, maybe flee and wait for Rufus to come pick her up, get back to the present, have a nice glass of red wine and a hot long bath… and forget about Flynn.</p>
<p>“Earth to Lucy.” Her gaze focused again and Flynn stood right in front of her, his arms on her shoulders and looking at her concerned.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>He squinted his eyes while mustering her face, sighed and let go of her shoulders. “I said the carriage is waiting, we should head outside.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, right.” She thought about something while he was already walking towards the door.</p>
<p>“Flynn! Just wait a second.”</p>
<p>“Lucy, I can assure you, my patience is running thin by now.” He clenched his teeth.</p>
<p>“Just a second.” She fumbled with her réticule and pulled out a gold chain. “This is for you.”</p>
<p>He stared at her, wheels running in his head, not comprehending. “And what, prey tell, am I supposed to do with that?”</p>
<p>“Gosh! Why are men always so dense?” She said impatiently. “Give me your wedding band.” She demanded impatiently herself now.</p>
<p>He was so perplexed, he simply obliged and pulled of his new bought ring from his finger and held it up.</p>
<p>“Not that, idiot! The one Lorena gave you.”</p>
<p>“What?” He looked merely confused.</p>
<p>“Look, I know we are not friends or anything. But believe it or not, I haven’t forgotten that you are doing all this, “she gestured vaguely around “for your wife and daughter. It might not make sense to someone like you, but I feel for you. This loss you are feeling everyday… I miss my sister more than anything in the world, I can imagine what it must be like for you, it’s probably even worse…” She had to look away, as his face was now full of emotion. She just couldn’t bare this softer side of him right now, this human side.</p>
<p>He grabbed into his inner jacket pocket and held his palm up with his old wedding band. She put the ring on it quickly and gave it back to him.</p>
<p>“There! Now you still have her close to your heart.” She said, an attempt for a weak smile. He stared at his hand with the chain. And she wasn’t sure, as he ducked his face, shadows clouding his eyes, but she thought she saw his eyes unusually moist. Lucy tried not to think about that. She couldn’t, not if she really wanted to stop him. And she still wanted, right? Right…</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, quickly let the necklace disappear under his collar and went back to his stern attire.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Wifey.” With a smug smile he offered her his arm.</p>
<p>She simply let out a loud sigh, shook her head, “Men!” ignored his arm and walked out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The dinner was truly something to behold. This evening definitely was one of the perks of time travel and Lucy took it all in, the glamor, the noble society, the polite interacting, she not only felt history, she lived it. For a historian as passionate as she was, this was truly a dream come true.</p>
<p>And then the dream stopped, with her almost choking on her glass of champaign.</p>
<p>Over dinner time she tried to stay close to Flynn, maybe pick up on some of his conversations to find out more about his plan. The food was really delicious but afterwards it was hard to stay close to him, due to society’s etiquette and the fact, that nobody thought women would actually be interested in more than the latest fashion from Paris or what tableware Lady something of something had presented at her latest ball. But she had managed to get away from the women and stick to Flynn again.</p>
<p>Maybe encouraged by the liquid she had consumed; she was trying to interrogate him. This is how they ended up standing close to each other, hissing and hushing back and forth. And that’s exactly when Eleanor Clayton (lovely old lady as she was, but really misinterpreting the whole situation) cornered the two of them.</p>
<p>The conversation was just superficial, polite, but what had her choking was the question she asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>“So, tell me Mrs. Flynn, how exactly did the General win your heart.”</p>
<p>She was coughing, trying to compose herself, when Flynn started to pat her slightly on the back.</p>
<p>“I… uh… just so happened.” She mumbled and tried to smile polite. Flynn wasn’t helping either. He just stood there trying to avoid looking at her and examining the fireplace behind them, as if the pattern of the wood was the Declaration of Independence itself.</p>
<p>Eleanor looked expectantly at Lucy, while she was searching for anything plausible to say. She settled on: “Oh I guess it was his charming, winning personality, his humor and then of course the wedding vows.” She almost managed to deliver it without sarcasm, almost.</p>
<p>But either Eleanor was willfully ignoring her undertone or was completely oblivious, because she just smiled delighted and continued excitedly. “Ahhh, the vows do say a lot about a man. Please, let me hear yours.”</p>
<p><em>NOW THAT</em>, was something she wasn’t prepared to do. She gawked at Flynn, slightly in panic. And to her big surprise he came out of his reverie, turned to face her fully. He took her champaign flute, placed it on the fireplace and enclosed both her hands in his.</p>
<p>“Lucy, my dear Lucy, I said.” He started, while not only gazing into her eyes but deep into her soul. A warm flutter in her stomach was working its way to the surface. She just gazed back into his wonderful green- grey eyes, getting lost in them as they seemed deeper than the ocean itself.</p>
<p>Eleanor clapped her hands excitedly. “Go on, please.”</p>
<p>“Lucy, my dear, beautiful Lucy.” He started in earnest again, then took a long breath and exhaled slowly, when a slight hint of a smile occurred in the corner of his mouth, he continued.</p>
<p>“We are no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I. A full commitment is what I am thinking of, you would not get this from any other guy. –“</p>
<p>Lucy squinted her eyes a little, <em>he wasn’t just doing this, was he</em>?</p>
<p>“-I just want to tell you how I am feeling, got to make you understand:-“ He lifted her hands closer to his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn him, he was really doing it!</em>
</p>
<p>“-Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.”</p>
<p>To cover up his own laugh, he lifted her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss to her knuckles.</p>
<p>“Ohhuuuhhooo that was beautiful and it was even rhyming. My, General I had no idea of your poetic side!” Eleanor exclaimed with tears in her eyes and full of excitement. “So lovely to see two young people so in love.” She said dreamily. Thankfully not paying attention to the fact, that Lucy was still staring at Flynn, like a car accident, awful but yet you just can’t look away.</p>
<p>“Now go, the dance floor is awaiting you. Don’t let such an old lady like me hold you back. You are young and in love, that must be celebrated.” And with these words she ushered, no, more pushed them onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>The tune changed to a rather slow melody. Lucy’s one hand still was engulfed by Flynn’s. They stood closely together.</p>
<p>“Did you just Rick-Roll me?” Lucy was staring at him, mouth agape. “Lucy, how dare you accusing me.” But the smug smile on his face, his sarcastic tone and the wink told her he definitely was. She shook her head in disbelieve. “How do you even know what Rick- Rolling is?”</p>
<p>“Now, give me a little credit. I had a normal life before all this time travel business started.” He looked pleased with himself. “Besides, I worked for the NSA, we just know what is going on in the world wide web. I am surprised, that you know what Rick Rolling is.” His smile became even more smug.</p>
<p>She just rolled her eyes. “I had students, once.” She answered annoyed.</p>
<p>“Now, my dear Lucy, may I have this dance with you?” He inclined his head and lifted her hand into dancing position, while placing his other on her lower back. She just scoffed, but went along with it.</p>
<p>Her stomach did that weird flutter again, when she felt his hand on her back. His close presence was somehow comforting, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Her eyes wandered to his on their own accord and they started swaying in rhythm with the music.</p>
<p>She got lost in his eyes and simply enjoyed his presence. She inhaled deeply and caught the lightest hint of his aftershave (which he had obviously brought from the future and she should lecture him about the risks… but it smelled just so good, he smelled so good).</p>
<p>“Lucy, I wanted to thank you.” He said after a while.</p>
<p>“For what?” She really wanted to know, he looked so sincere and earnest.</p>
<p>“For the necklace. It really means a lot to me and that you thought about Lorena… I… thank you.” His eyes told her he meant it. And she couldn’t deny the warm feeling that formed in her heart and spread throughout her entire system.</p>
<p>Suddenly he leaned down, his face coming closer and her heartbeat sped up. She stiffened and stared at him. He tilted his head a little and his lips touched her cheek. His skin was still soft against hers, the scruff from days before freshly shaven off this afternoon. He pulled back and continued to lead her on the dance floor. She immediately missed his nearness.</p>
<p>The melody came to an end and he pulled away, leading her of to the side.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time we head back to the hotel. This evening didn’t really help me much and it’s getting late anyways.”</p>
<p>This caught her attention and she finally remembered that she still had a mission. They said their polite goodbyes to everyone and grabbed a carriage.</p>
<p>In the carriage she couldn’t hold back anymore. “What are you trying to do here, Flynn? Don’t you think it’s enough by now? Have there not been enough innocent people dying because of what you do? I know, you miss them, I know it’s not easy, but don’t yo-“</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare telling <em>me</em>, you know how I feel!” He growled at her. “You have absolutely no idea how I am feeling right now.” Obviously, she had struck a nerve, again.</p>
<p>“Fine, don’t tell me then. But I will do everything I can, to stop you.”</p>
<p>The night turned out to be colder than expected and she pulled her shawl tighter. Flynn saw the shiver running through her. He slipped closer, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. Savoring the warmth, she didn’t fight him and leaned against his chest.</p>
<p>“I know you will.” He muffled into her hair.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Back at the hotel, the reception stopped him before going up the stairs. He gave the key to Lucy and sent her shivering figure ahead.</p>
<p>The bell boy searched for a second and then handed him an envelope. Flynn took it with a quizzical look, opened it.</p>
<p>He unfolded the letter and his stomach dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>            <em>Dear General,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            Let’s see how much the life of your beloved Wife is worth to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            See you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                            C. &amp;  B.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He immediately sprinted upwards, reaching the room a moment later. Drawing his gun, he opened the door a crack. He instantly relaxed seeing Lucy sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>And that millisecond of relieve was his mistake. The door was slammed against his hand with the gun, squeezing it painfully between door and frame and something slammed the gun out of his hand.</p>
<p>His eyes were on Lucy when the door released his hand and gave him a chance to fight back. Lucy shot up from the bed, panic in her eyes and opening her mouth, finger pointing at him. And then he felt a strong pain on the back of his head.</p>
<p>Everything went still and darkness was swallowing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Réticule is one of those old handbags that women were using back in the day. </p>
<p>And I know, that dancing ettiqutte back in time was not the romantic waltz I had in mind while writing this, but I don't think the traditional dance is very romantic, nor does it offer the chance to chat. </p>
<p>So next chapter, we'll hopefully find out if Flynn will be able to save Lucy or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy has been kidnapped. Who is coming to save her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for not posting an update on this for so so long. I just somehow got stuck and didn't know how to continue the kidnapping.<br/>Still not sure, this is where I wanted to go with it... but it is, what it is now. Hope you will enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you! We should have never split up in the first place!” Wyatt stomped off from the Lifeboat in direction of the nearest town.</p><p>“It’s not exactly like we had a choice.” Rufus mumbled while trying to catch up with Wyatt.</p><p>“And now we are looking for Lucy, cuz she just had to go on her own.”</p><p>“Well, she is not exactly Indiana Jones, but you know, she is very capable to get around on her own.” Rufus tried to calm Wyatt’s temper.</p><p>“Let’s just go and hope Flynn hasn’t found her yet.” Wyatt sped up his pace even more so that Rufus had to jog to keep up. <em>Damn that military pace, but on the plus side, he was really getting in shape lately, something that Jiya also felt the benefits from, which was nice.</em> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>The ropes were cutting into Lucy’s flesh around her wrists when she tried to get them loose. But they were too tight.</p><p>“No worries my little pigeon, I’m sure it won’t be much longer. Your dear husband will come, pay your price and then you will be together again.” Bérnard snared while polishing his revolver in the corner of the barn.</p><p>Lucy simply scoffed at him. It had been hours if not an entire day since she had been kidnapped by these… <em>what were they even? A more historic version of Bonny and Clyde? But instead of robbing banks they kidnapped people? Gosh, how did she end up here?</em></p><p>“What? You just gonna let me go, after receiving your money? What makes you even sure, that you will get away with this?”</p><p>“Oh! Isn’t she sweet, Darling?” Cláire entered with a casual swing in her hips, leisurely strolling over to her <em>Husband? Lover? Co-Kidnapper?</em> And sitting down on his lap. <em>Definitely</em> <em>Lover or more!</em> Lucy thought.</p><p>“So how is this gonna go? He comes in, hands you the money and then the four of us just go our separate ways?” Lucy asked impatiently. She was tired of being kidnapped, tied with ropes or being locked up. Somewhere or somewhen between the French, Flynn and H. H. Holmes she was really tired of it by now.</p><p>Also, she had to distract herself from the doubt that was creeping up deep inside of her. Would Flynn really come to save <em>her</em>? Would he abandon or at least delay his mission <em>for her</em> safety? Besides, they wanted a lot of money, how was he even going to get all that? It’s not like he was a real General who had been earning wages over years. And since he didn’t have the Mothership at hand right now, he couldn’t go back to modern times and get the equivalent in gold to pay them off. But why should he even bother to save <em>her</em>?</p><p>At the same time, it confused her even more, that she really, like <em>really</em> wanted to be saved by Flynn. Rufus and Wyatt would be fine, sure, saving was saving after all. But if Flynn came for her, it would indicate that he really felt something for her, that she was important to him. And that was a feeling she wanted more and more, not even knowing why.</p><p>She was pulled out of her inner thoughts by the ruff laugh that exploded from Bérnard. “Ha! Little pigeon, I never said you are going to walk away after this. I merely said, you two will be together again.” An evil smirk forming on his face.</p><p>Lucy’s stomach dropped.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p>Flynn was kneeling behind a big log close to a tree, scouting the area with his 21<sup>st</sup> century spy glass. Thank goodness for his advanced tech, otherwise he would have been screwed.</p><p>The barn, where the two kidnappers supposedly held Lucy captive, was in the middle of nowhere. He had to admit, although unwillingly, it was a good location for an exchange. The area was easy to overlook, hence no chance of being surrounded. And the pair was clearly counting on his affection for Lucy and making sure she wouldn’t be harmed, which would only be the case, if he came alone.</p><p><em>Cláire and Bérnard? What were they anyway.</em> He clenched his jaw, scouting the area, lost in thought and keeping his watch. <em>Another version of Bonny and Clyde? Seriously? How many nutshells were there in history anyway</em>?</p><p>He checked his modern pistol again, the magazine held 9 shots. If it really was just the two of them, without additional back up, he should be fine. His only worry was, taking them out before they could harm Lucy. If Lucy got hurt… No! he needed to stop that train of though immediately. There was no way he was letting them hurt her, he would die before they would get the chance. His mission be damned, because without Lucy and her journal, he would’ve never even had a chance to start all of this. Lucy was his priority. He had to take them out.</p><p>He stood up, went back to his horse and tried to think of a plan to increase his chances in saving her and hopefully not ending up with a bullet hole himself. The doctors of this century would probably kill him faster with their ‘medical knowledge’ than any injury he would tend to himself. Better not getting shot then.</p><p>Flynn kept on pacing, once in a while caressing his horse’s neck. He was sure, the two kidnappers were alone in there. He had been here for quite a while and didn’t see anyone else around the barn or the area in general. They had probably expected him to take longer for getting all the money they demanded as a ransom.</p><p>But let’s be real, as if he had such amounts of money on hand? He was a time traveler for fucks sake, not Queen Isabella with all her Spanish gold reserves. What he had, was charcoal in bags, which apparently looked like big huge bags filled with money, when in truth, money was only flatly on the top, so if they opened the bags they wouldn’t immediately notice.</p><p>After he woke up with a headache in his hotel room, Lucy gone, he ran downstairs, only for the bellhop to give him the ransom note (sealed of course). Asking for help was out of the question, so he had to deal with this on his own. No one could know about Lucy’s kidnapping or it might ruin his plans.</p><p>He quickly came up with the charcoal bags, took his duffel and rode to his current location for scouting out the terrain for hours, to make sure.</p><p>He opened his duffel in hopes to come up with an idea of how to increase his chances. Maybe a grenade would cause enough distraction… on the other hand, the kidnappers could think he brought the army and kill Lucy right on the spot. No grenade then.</p><p>His view fell on the duct tape. And an idea popped into his brain.</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>“Time’s up, Little Pigeon! Seems like you’re not so important to your oh so important husband General, are you now?!” Bérnard snarled in a mockery tone, while getting up from his seat.</p><p>Lucy felt fear rising up and closing up her throat. Was this it? Was this the end of her life now? No friends, no family, no one coming for her, dying alone in the past, her body probably never found? This was definitely not, how she thought her life would end.</p><p>“Oh Sweet Pie!” Cláire sing songed, before starting to giggle. Not a nice giggle, more one of those psychopathic insane giggles. “Here he comes. Knight in shining armor, saving his damsel in distress.” She grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>Lucy raised her head, hope and warmth flooding her whole body. Flynn!</p><p>“Can I? Please Darling!!!” She pouted at her partner. “How could I ever say no to you, my cherry pie!” He grinned back at her. The next moment she basically tried to swallow his tongue and Lucy had a really hard time controlling her gag reflex. Good thing her stomach was empty, too.</p><p>“Now what?” Lucy tried to sound impatient and tough, but the truth was another. She was terrified. If she interpreted their interaction correctly, Cláire had just asked Bérnard to be the one to kill Flynn, or maybe her? Or maybe both of them. And that wasn’t sitting well with Lucy in any way. She had to find a way to warn Flynn, but just how. He would march in here and then they’d both be dead.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Little Pigeon, not long and you two lovebirds will be together again.” He grinned evilly.</p><p>And then she heard Flynn’s accented voice. “Hey, I am here. I have your money. I want my wife!”</p><p>Bérnard moved behind Lucy, lifting her roughly from the floor, his arm around her throat, his gun aiming at her temple.</p><p>Flynn entered the barn  and stopped in his tracks upon taking in the situation. Cláire was to his right, Bérnard holding Lucy. No one else there, that increased his chances immense. Good.</p><p>He locked his gaze on Lucy, scanning her up and down. “Are you ok?” He asked her and it seemed his calm demeanor and his ocean deep eyes calmed the world around her. There was nothing else, but his eyes. “Yeah…’m fine.” She choked out.</p><p>He nodded slightly, turning his attention now towards her kidnappers. “I brought what you demanded.” He placed the two big bags with the supposed money slowly in the ground in front of him. Taking two steps back and lifting his hands. “Now, let my wife go. You have what you want. Take it, and leave.”</p><p>“Awwww Sweet Pie! Isn’t it lovely how he came for her?” Cláire asked mockingly while training her gun at his chest.</p><p>“Indeed! Why don’t we have a little fun with him instead? What do you think, Sugar Plum, how far will he go for his Little Pigeon?” Bérnard asked sweetly and rhetorically.</p><p>Lucy’s eyes widened and she tried to catch Flynn’s gaze again, to give him a silent warning, but he was concentrated on her female kidnapper.</p><p>“Sugar Plum, get that lovely weapon of his, from his belt, would you?” Bérnard suggested to his female companion.</p><p>She moved, took Flynn’s 18<sup>th</sup> century gun from his belt in front and just to make sure, she hugged around his beltline to the back under his coat. Lucky for him, his modern gun was hidden in a different place.</p><p>“Mmmmmhhhh, feelin’ good, hon’.” She smirked up at him, while feeling around his body a little more and longer than strictly necessary. He simply raised his eyebrow and scoffed at her.</p><p>Cláire started giggling again and took a few steps back from him, with his 18<sup>th</sup> century gun, while giggling again.</p><p>“Now, take off that coat of yours, General. Would be a shame to ruin such a nice coat now, would it?”</p><p>Flynn did, as he was told, letting the coat slide to the floor and lifting his hands higher and behind his head.</p><p>“Now what?” He asked in a light tone. “Want me to strip it all?” Flynn started laughing menacingly out of the blue.</p><p>“Want to have your fun with a naked general, huh?” He continued his laughing, although to Lucy it sounded hollow. He took a step forward, hands still behind his head.</p><p>“What are going to do, with all that money? Buying a new barn? You know, this place could use some decorations, maybe some more lighting.”</p><p>Bérnard started laughing, while Cláire was giggling again. “Oh Sweet Pigeon, you never said your darling general was insane. You sure you want to be with him and not just stay with us? I have quite the stamina, you know.” With that he traced his finger suggestively over her cheek.</p><p>“What do you say, General? I think your lovely wife would be happier with me. There was not much sound coming from your hotel room, the other night.” He continued to trace his finger down to Lucy’s neck now, and she winced. Her eyes staring at Flynn in full fear.</p><p>Suddenly Flynn’s eyes locked on hers for a moment, his laughing stopping and silently communicating, that she would be safe. And she understood. She trusted him.</p><p>Flynn opened his mouth: “Yippie ey yeah, Motherfucker!” And with that, everything happened in an instant.</p><p>Lucy had only a millisecond to prepare, but she understood his reference without question and closed her eyes, trying to stand absolutely still. Two shots rang out and she knew that was it. She felt Bérnard’s arm loosening around her and his body sliding to the ground behind her. She opened her eyes and saw Flynn.</p><p>His modern 21<sup>st</sup> century pistol still aimed behind Lucy’s ear. Cláire was on the ground, a bloody hole in her forehead, eyes wide open, gun still in hand. A lifeless body.</p><p>A grunt came from behind Lucy and she turned around in panic. There he was, on the ground, trying to get to his gun up, his shoulder bloody and face contracted in pain.</p><p>Flynn took two long strides and was beside her, stepping on the kidnapper’s hand and training his gun at the man’s chest. Bérnard’s face was full of rage, a hatred uglier than anything Lucy had ever seen, written over his face, while glaring at Flynn and his gun.</p><p>“You should have never laid a hand on my wife!” Flynn said in a tone that was ice cold, a shiver ran down Lucy’s spine. Flynn fired three shots in quick succession, two in the chest, one in the head.</p><p>Then he turned around and Lucy threw herself into his arms, hers still tied behind her back. He caught her and clutched her into a tight hug.</p><p>“You came! You came for me!” She sobbed. The exhaustion of the whole kidnapping and panic, the fear for her life and for Flynn’s, everything caught up to her now, that the adrenaline was leaving her body.</p><p>“Of course, I came. I would always come for you, Lucy.” He whispered into her hair. She just couldn’t stop crying, the emotion overcoming her.</p><p>While still in his arms, he entangled her wrists from the rope and massaged them softly, avoiding the rope burns. He rubbed her back and held her tight for as long as she needed.</p><p>She didn’t know how long they stood there, together, with the dead bodies of the two kidnappers around them. But finally, Lucy calmed down.</p><p>“We should get out of here.” She suggested and took a step back from Flynn. “I… uhh… the bodies…” She trailed of, her eyes lost.</p><p>“We’ll leave them. This place is so far-off road, it will take days or even weeks until someone will find them. Even then, nobody knows we were here.”</p><p>“But shouldn’t we at least… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Lucy, they were insane. They would have killed you and me without even caring. It’s not like you owe them anything.” He said calmly while taking her chin and raising her head, so she would look him in the eye. “They were bad people. They were going to kill you. It’s not your fault that evil exists. You don’t owe them anything. You hear me?” He said in a voice so soft and clear, that Lucy believed him with all her heart.</p><p>***********</p><p>The ride back was mostly silent. It took a few hours to get back into town. The only question Lucy had was, how he’d known.</p><p>“How did you know, I would know what you meant?” She asked him, while sitting in front of him and leaning her back against his chest. There was really no other way of sharing the horse. Truth be told, she didn't mind that much.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked confused.</p><p>“How did you know, that I would understand your Die Hard reference?”</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle. “Maybe I just have faith in your pop culture knowledge.”</p><p>“Flynn. I mean it, how did you know?”</p><p>He sighed and debated with himself. “It was in the journal. You sometimes write down personal thoughts as well… Your sister, Amy… you wrote she insisted on it being a Christmas movie and that she forced you to watch it every Christmas again.”</p><p>“Oh… I wrote that in the journal... the one I would give to you? Why would I give you my intimate thoughts?” She whispered more to herself than him, really, but as always, he heard her. Although, instead of answering her, he tried to lighten the mood a little.</p><p>“Come now, Professor, it was a good comment and basically a manual to a successful kill.” He chuckled. “Never thought a Bruce Willis movie would save both our lives. But that tape trick, really did the deed.” She could hear the smile in his voice, yet her own mood was not happy about being the reason for two more dead bodies in history.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>Upon arriving at the hotel, Flynn informed her, about having paid extra for the bathing house to be open. He suggested she should take her time, having a warm bath and cleaning up properly.</p><p>As much as she loathed Flynn for being right, Lucy admitted, that the bath and the clean cloths he had sent in to her, were doing wonders. And she finally had the time to process everything. The flutter in her stomach, when Flynn came to save her, the dread she felt over him killing so easily, the comfort and care he provided… it was so messed up, everything was so messed up. At least, the water was nice and hot and she felt her muscles relaxing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... We know now, that Rufus and Wyatt are in the same time. They apparently haven't found Flynn or Lucy yet, but they will, eventually. Looking forward to their meeting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Save and sound, smut ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second cchapter today, the muse was gracious. <br/>Whoopsie o.O and somehow they ended up having some smut ... don't know how that happened^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back to the room, she mentally prepared herself for finally getting Flynn to tell her about his personal mission. She stood in front of the door, took one deep breath and opened it.</p>
<p>Her gaze fell on Flynn and all her resolutions disappeared in a heartbeat. <em>He saved her! Flynn, and only Flynn. He had risked his life, his mission, getting his girls back, just to save her.</em></p>
<p>And now he was standing in front of the window, looking ever so lost, while his gaze was unfocused on the outside world. A clean button up shirt and tie in place.</p>
<p>Her heart clenched for him. For this man, torching his way through history, all alone. When he turned and his eyes locked with hers, she could see the loneliness in his eyes and the emptiness he felt. And suddenly it dawned on her. He had given up. He had given up on his daughter and wife, his only goal was to take down Rittenhouse and if he so much as must die in the process, he would. She remembered his words from before ‘<em>What husband or father could I be’</em>, he had given up and he was giving himself up. His tiredness, his stormy eyes, him not being as perceptive, it all made sense now.</p>
<p>But she would not allow him to give up, to become the loneliness he radiated. His soul was not yet lost, he had proven it to her on so many occasions and Lucy Preston was not here to give him up!</p>
<p>She crossed the room, his eyes following her every movement. The flutter in her stomach returned and the warmth that seemed to come under his gaze lit up her whole body. She was not giving him up.</p>
<p>Standing in front of him, she tried to speak with her eyes, to let him know she was there. Flynn lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, looking at her with sad eyes, before he pulled back.</p>
<p>
  <em>No! She was not giving him up! </em>
</p>
<p>And with that thought, she went up on her tip toes, pulling his lapels down. They were merely an inch apart by now, eyes half closed and feeling the breath of the other on their lips. She couldn’t resist any longer, she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his. First it was like a light peck, she didn’t want to push, wanted him to react on his own will, not out of duty.</p>
<p>She pulled back a little and wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do if he didn’t react- but then he did. He closed the gap again and kissed her. And <em>how</em> he kissed her. His lips were light pressing against hers, opening her mouth for him. She could feel his tongue brushing her bottom lip, asking for permission.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh into his mouth and opened hers wider. He took the hint and entered her, no, practically claimed her mouth with his tongue. Searching and then finding hers, doing a little twist, it kind of felt like a dance and she wondered how he could be so talented with his tongue.</p>
<p>While that happened with their mouths, his hands found her body. They pulled her closer to his, both encircling her at her lower back. Then one went slowly up, following her spine, her neck and buried in her hair at the back of her head.</p>
<p>Her hand went from his lapels to the back of his neck, clenching some of the short hair and slightly scraping his skull with her nails.</p>
<p>He bent her over a little, supporting her with his large hand on her lower back and she would have lost balance if it wasn’t for him holding her there. She had no choice but to surrender to him in this position. She was at his mercy, powerless, had surrendered to him fully. And he tilted her head with his other hand, deepening the kiss. Taking everything from her, that she had so willingly given him. It was a thrill, being at the mercy of this oh so dangerous murder machine of a man and at the same time she trusted him fully to not hurt her.</p>
<p>And she would not want to have missed this first kiss for everything there was. She melted under his body, holding her up, while claiming her mouth and she didn’t want to stop.</p>
<p>Her hands went to his front, loosening the tie around his neck, letting it carelessly fall to the ground and then she started blindly with the buttons of his dress shirt.</p>
<p>He leaned back and took her whole body with him, bringing her up to a standing position again. He stopped the kiss and pulled back an inch, looking her deep in the eyes. She saw the desire in his eyes, knew, it was not only lust and sexual desire, but want for her specifically. And that was, what turned her on so much. This man in front of her, who could find a nice woman in each and every time to still his sexual desires, was only interested in her.</p>
<p>And yet, when she gave herself to him, started all of this, he was restraining himself and asking for permission. The question was all so clear in his eyes. And she knew, one word of her and he would stop, would never push her, would immediately stop touching as if he was burnt, one word from her would be enough.</p>
<p>But she wanted him. Wanted to feel him, his presence, his skin, his warmth, his body. She wanted him close, as close as possible. She wanted him moving inside of her, touch her most intimate and wanted to feel every inch of him. And what surprised her even more, was that she wanted to see him with pleasure, pleasure that she was responsible for. She wanted to make him groan and turn under her. She wanted him to claim her, and at the same time, she wanted to claim him… <em>does that even make sense</em>?</p>
<p>She smiled at him and crushed her lips to his again. That seemed to be all the permission he asked for. He slit his hands down her side, over her butt and gripped her thighs, lifting her up and forcing her to clench his middle section.</p>
<p>While he continued kissing, he moved towards the wall, pressing her against it and kissing her with more desire. It was nothing like the soft beginning they had, now they were kissing ferociously, hard, a little bit of teeth here and there.</p>
<p>While being pressed against the wall, she could feel his growing erection, that she could press closer to her mid-section, when she clenched him even harder with her feet.</p>
<p>Bucking up with her hip against his growing middle, she bit down on his bottom lip and he let out a loud moan. And she wanted to hear more of that, wanted to make him moan and gasp and call her name.</p>
<p>He got her away from the wall and carried her towards the bed, basically threw her on the mattress and ripped his shirt off his body. He was so quick with his undershirt and pants, she barely noticed, before he threw himself on top of her.</p>
<p>He pressed her down into the mattress, his naked skin and body weight hard on her and while he kissed her like she was air to him drowning, he fumbled her free of her clothes. She had to admit, he was not only talented with his tongue but also with his hands.</p>
<p>She didn’t know, how exactly he did it, it was all more a haze, while she was busy with the sensation of him on top of her, his hands being all over her body, but not where she wanted them the most.</p>
<p>They kissed and kissed and she was moving her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles move, while he repositioned himself only half a top of her and she scratched little marks on him with her fingernails.</p>
<p>She didn’t know if he liked it a little rougher, but she hoped he would, since she wanted him to take her and to fuck her. It wasn’t supposed to be love making, it was fucking him or being fucked by him, here and now and <em>hard</em>, please.</p>
<p>As if reading her mind, he started scratching his teeth down her neckline towards her cleavage, leaving marks that would be gone by morning. His hand found its way between her legs and he pulled them apart with a jerk.</p>
<p>Then he found her wetness. Without much hesitation he inserted a finger and she let out a whimper. He started moving it, working her open and promptly inserted a second one. And now he was moving them fast in and out with slick movement and bringing her higher and higher.</p>
<p>It was not soft, but she didn’t want soft, she didn’t need soft, she wanted this, he could even be a little harder if she was to be honest.</p>
<p>He moved quicker with his hand, his long fingers sliding in and out of her while his mouth was nuzzled at her neck and he sometimes sucked at her skin, scraping his teeth over.</p>
<p>She moaned and bucked her hip up against his hand and he pumped restlessly in and out, sliding back into her again and again. He took her higher and higher and then she felt it, he had turned his hand and hit the right spot with his fingertips. He pushed in harder and she couldn’t hinder her words coming out: “Yes, yes… there… harder…”. And he did.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and felt her toes curl, her hand gripping the sheet, clenching it hard, while her other hand was on his back, her nails working into his skin. She exploded in an immense orgasm, fucked only by his hand and went limp for a few seconds.</p>
<p>She didn’t notice when he pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her empty only for a short moment, didn’t notice when he shifted his weight again.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was fully on top of her and then she felt him. He was entering her, claiming her for good and she wanted him to. He carefully guided his way to her entrance, only entering his head, softly, careful, ever taking being gentle. His gaze was full of desire, when she looked him in the eyes. She ever so slightly nodded her head, it seemed that was everything he had waited for from her. The next moment he pushed into her with all of him. Thick and long and hot and so very hard.</p>
<p>She couldn’t suppress a scream. It was not out of pain, but out of pleasure and he knew. She was claimed by him, he wasn’t able to constrain himself, while entering her. And this effect she had on him gave her a rush, like no other. And she felt him, all of him in her core, and it was everything and more than she had imagined. He pushed his hips and thrusted himself even further into her, then pulled back a little.</p>
<p>He braced himself on his elbows and thrusted into her again, with strength and length and width. She felt the burn of the stretch, he was big and filled her more than completely, but it wasn’t too much, just on the edge. He felt <em>so</em> good. And he was taking her hard, pressing her deeper into the mattress with every time he thrusted into her.</p>
<p>She could feel his thrusts to the back of her spine and she wanted more, <em>harder</em>. And that’s what he did, he was taking her, thrusting and pushing into her, with all his might and strength. He fucked her, hard and mercilessly. He seemed to have lost his self-control, he was unable to resist her and that gave her a feeling of power. But she had no time to think about it, as he kept on taking her and giving everything to give her pleasure.</p>
<p>Each time she thought he couldn’t thrust any harder, he surprised her with the next time he entered her fully. He stretched her, filled her, in and out and went on thrusting into her hard and harder. Slammed into her again and again.</p>
<p>She couldn’t concentrate, her head had fallen back and she awaited every thrust with anticipation. Hard, deep, oh so deep and she felt the sensation taking over.</p>
<p>“Ah… deeper!” And he obliged, fucking her deeper and deeper hardening his thrusts even more. Out and in, again and again until she groaned and moaned unwillingly and unconsciously. And he didn’t let up, he fucked her hard, deep, harder and set a merciless rhythm.</p>
<p>Her insides overloaded with sensations, the burn of the stretch, the right spots he hit at the end of her inside, his weight and damp skin pressing against her naked body. She came loud with an orgasm that took out all her senses, while he thrusted hard into her.</p>
<p>Hearing her scream was all he could manage, it was hard to keep going deep again and again, exhausting, really, but he had imagined to be with her so many times and this was better than any fantasy of his. He being responsible for giving her pleasure, for making her scream, that was all he could ever wish for. And he enjoyed this side of Lucy. He lost every control and came with a loud groan while thrusting into her and hitting her to the full.</p>
<p>But she probably didn’t notice him spilling into her, as she was still on her own high. He went limp on top of her, exhausted from fucking her. He collapsed, trying to catch his weight on his elbows as to not crush her.</p>
<p>He was still inside her, when she came back to reality. He was on top of her, breathing hard, body damp from sweat, his face beside her ear. And she didn’t want him to move. She liked the feeling of him being on top of her. More than that, close to her, naked skin pressing against naked skin. His presence was engulfing her, he was all around her. More, he was inside of her, still filled her and she didn’t want to lose that feeling of his presence anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lucy and Flynn certainly did. <br/>Now, we just have to wait and see what happens next. I mean, Rufus and Wyatt are running around somewhere in town, right? So, what could go wrong?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wyatt and Rufus find Flynn. Lucy has some time to reflect on her thoughts and feelings, before the shit storm starts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just because it is the weekend, here is a comparatively short chapter. Hope you guys are hanging in there. I just felt I needed to bring these time travelers all together before Valentine's day... nobody likes to spend it solo, right?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold it right there Flynn!” Wyatt’s voice drifted through the alley and Flynn stopped in his tracks.</p><p>He lifted his hands to his sides slowly and turned around, looking into Wyatt’s gun.</p><p>“Well, hello there soldierboy! Late as always to the party, aren’t we?!” Flynn simply smirked at the gun. “What are you waiting for? If you want to shoot me, just do it.” He lifted his eyebrows in a mocking way.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me Flynn!” Wyatt growled.</p><p>“Or are you waiting, because you are not sure I got to your favorite historian first?” He said nonchalantly.</p><p>Wyatt’s muscles tensed. “I swear, if you hurt her!” He pressed the nuzzle into Flynn’s chest, a move he would have never done, if he were being in his right mind. Too close to the subject, too risky of getting disarmed. But as it turned out, the worry about Lucy made Wyatt lose his mind.</p><p>Flynn just stood there and shrugged. “Not gonna find out if you shoot me now.” Wyatt pressed harder against Flynn’s chest and took a step forward.</p><p>“Wyatt, man”, Rufus tried to intervene, “we need to find Lucy. Flynn knows where she is. As much as it pains me to admit, we need him.”</p><p>“Why, thanks Rufus. I somehow knew, you always liked me.” Flynn flashed him a toothy grin. While Rufus simply scoffed.</p><p>“Where’s she?” Wyatt’s tone dangerously low now.</p><p>“No worries soldierboy! I am just about to bring breakfast to the lovely Mrs. Flynn.” He smirked and held up his hand with a bag full of freshly baked goods. Rufus stomach growled at that instant and he swore under his breath. No time to get embarrassed in front of the Time Bandit, now is there.</p><p>“Sounds like you could use some breakfast yourself.” Flynn said with an unusual friendly smile and a nod towards Rufus. “Not to worry, I’ll have enough to share. Come now, we don’t want my wife to be waiting for her breakfast, would we? After all, she seems to get pretty ‘hangry’.”</p><p>And with that he turned around and started walking down the alley with a swag to his hips that would have looked ridiculous if it were any other person.</p><p>Rufus mouthed to Wyatt “His wife?”, confusion written all over his face. Wyatt just glared at the broad back of the terrorist.</p><p><br/>
The boys had no choice but to trail after him.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>Lucy buried her head further into the pillow, it smelled amazing and she just wasn’t ready to leave the comforts of the bed. It was nice and warm and the pillow smelled really, really good.</p><p>While her brain was slowly restarting the memories of last night came back. She flushed with her eyes still closed. How he had touched her, how he had kissed her, how he made her feel, how he had claimed her, everything of her, inside and out, how he had filled her, stretched her and then fucked her, losing his restraints and moving in her, for her and her pleasure, fulfilling her desires. At those memories her core started aching again and she could feel her getting wet between her thighs. While simultaneously the shame bubbled up. <em>He was the enemy, she was here to stop him, not make love to him</em>… <em>‘Make love’?... No, no that’s not was this was. Absolutely not, what that was! It was simple desire and fulfilling said desire, simple sex, nothing more. Well… not simple, really good… really hard… really amazing sex! Gosh girl, get a grip!!! </em></p><p>Her hand reached out under the covers, looking for his body, willing to feel his skin again. After detangling themselves the night before, they had quickly cleaned up and she had fallen asleep in his arms. His arms holding her, like he would never let her go again. After a while she woke again to hearing him whisper in Croatian into her hair. She had no idea what he said, but it was soft, almost as if he was making promises.</p><p>She searched for him, but her hand did not make contact. Lucy lifted her had only to find his side of the bed empty. In fact, the room was empty.</p><p>Disappointment and panic rose in her. <em>Had he left? Was last night a mistake? But it didn’t feel like a mistake, it felt like she found something, a missing piece of her. Did he think it was a mistake? Was she wrong and he was thinking about his wife and had not given up? Not that he should give her up. Lucy would do anything to help him save his girls, but he said it himself, he had changed. Gosh, was she a marriage wrecker?</em></p><p>Tears began to form in her eyes. But before burying herself, her gaze fell upon a note in his handwriting. <em>He had left a note</em>. Saying he would be back shortly with breakfast.</p><p>Lucy’s stomach did a flip at that and she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Deciding she could at least get dressed a little, she looked through his duffel and found a black V-neck t-shirt. Pulling it over her head, it was long enough to cover her to mid thighs. She also threw on her panties and decided to wait for him<em> and</em> breakfast apparently.</p><p>Her thoughts were running wild. <em>She should not be excited at the prospect of having breakfast with him. Nor should she have this butterfly belly, just thinking about him, his eyes, his stubble, his smirk, his mouth… his tongue… and oh what he did to her mouth with his tongue. Talented as he was, what else might he be able to do with this tongue of his? </em>She closed her eyes and let her hand wander down her front.</p><p>She slightly kneaded her breasts, imagined it were his hands touching her. She stroked across her stomach, biting down on her lip. Her hand wandered lower and she lifted the hem of his shirt on her. She caressed her own waistband and let her hand slip inside her panties.</p><p>She imagined his eyes, him in front of her, him touching her. These wonderful gray- green eyes full of lust and desire for <em>her</em>. Her hand dipped to her center, feeling how soaking wet she was.</p><p>That’s the moment she broke out of her wet day-dreams. <em>No! Just no! This was not right. She was supposed to hate Flynn, to stop him. Not make out with him, nor let him touch her like that. What would her team think of her?</em> The guilt washed over her and her desires for him vanished, replaced with fear of failing her own mission.</p><p>
  <em>But could it really be this wrong, when it felt so right? When he felt so right? </em>
</p><p>Doubt and guilt were mixing in her conscience and she felt more torn than ever. From the beginning, from the moment on that airfield, she felt a connection between them. Deeper and more questioning than anything else she had ever felt.</p><p>And then there was the question of her journal. <em>Why him? Why would she give her innermost thoughts to him? He who would use it as a weapon to torch through history. What were they to each other? Why would her future-self give it to this broken individual, a man so desperate of saving his family he went rogue through the history she loved so much. Why him? </em></p><p>She was lost in her thoughts when a sharp knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie.</p><p>“Flynn? Is that you?” She asked, when the door didn’t open for a moment, cautiously nearing it.</p><p>Then, the door swung open and entering was Flynn. “Honey, I’m home!” he spoke cheerfully upon meeting her gaze, but his eyes were stormy and wild. He entered the room like he owned the place, his shit eating grin right in place.</p><p>Before she could get out another word, Flynn was pushed aside, with a modern gun. And blazing through the door came non other than Wyatt Logan.</p><p>Her heart, which seemed to have lifted with Flynn’s arrival, unbeknownst to her, dropped when Wyatt’s judgmental gaze fell upon her half bare figure.</p><p><em>Great!</em> Just great…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah... Wyatt is always fun in his judgmental mood. And Flynn? Seriously? Can't you just shut it down for a minute? Guess not!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some judgmental glares, some talking. Rufus establishing that Flynn maybe doesn't want to kill him and Lucy using her teacher mode to talk to Wyatt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyatt, gun first, came storming into the room, taking it in and ready to neutralize any threats. Upon seeing her, standing in front of the bed, mouth agape, he lowered his gun and muttered a relieved “Lucy!”.</p>
<p>Rufus slowly came trailing through the door.</p>
<p>Upon taking in her appearance, Wyatt’s facial features turned from relieved to annoyed, to really judgmental and angry. He immediately had a pretty good perception of what exactly had happened in this hotel room. She didn’t like his perceptive side, not right now. <em>Definitely not right now!</em></p>
<p> “Seriously Luce? Flynn?” He mustered her appearance and scowled at the black shirt, who’s owner was so obviously not Lucy.</p>
<p>Lucy bit her bottom lip, feeling her ears and cheeks turning red with shame. She looked over at Flynn, who had set himself at the table, unpacking breakfast. He looked up when feeling her gaze. But instead of the supportive smile she had hoped for, he simply shrugged his shoulders, while maintaining a neutral expression. To her, it seemed like he couldn’t care less about any of this.</p>
<p><em>Really now? Judgmental depreciated look from Wyatt, careless shoulder shrug from Flynn? </em>At that, the anger was flaming in her stomach, slowly rising in her chest, until she was short of exploding.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and straightened her spine, looking directly at Wyatt . She was a grown woman and she could do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted and right now, she was going to tell Wyatt exactly that. They were friends, nothing more and he had no possession over her or her actions.</p>
<p>And secondly, she would tell Flynn, exactly what she thought about him, using her for a night of vulnerability and then dropping her like a dead bug.</p>
<p>She stomped her feet and lifted her index finger, full teacher mode. “You come with me, we need to talk. NOW!”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s her angry-danger-teacher-mode, good luck with that man.” Muttered Rufus behind Wyatt. As long as he was not in line of fire, he was very much inclined to enjoy the show. As much as Wyatt was his friend, he really didn’t like the sort of possessive attitude that his friend took towards Lucy. Albeit Rufus suspected it was because the soldier had feelings for her. Still, it was not necessary to claim her like that, when the two weren’t even dating.</p>
<p>Taken aback by the sudden ice in her tone, Wyatt just followed her out the door and into the hallway, but not before throwing an evil glare at Flynn. The door closed behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmmm…” Rufus shuffled around, “that was awkward.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Flynn said slowly while watching the door and debating with himself. But he had trust in Lucy and that she could stand her ground against the Soldierboy. He would only escalate matters more if he were to interfere now. This was her battle with her Team and despite his natural urge to defend his favorite historian, he really thought it would be best to let her handle her own ground. From the journal he knew how strong she was. And she would stand her ground, of that he was sure. He had faith in his Lucy… well, <em>not his</em> Lucy, she would never belong to anyone. But he could hope for her to want to be around him. Hope he could have.</p>
<p>Rufus’ stomach gave a loud growl again.</p>
<p>“Here!” Flynn held up a delicious looking pastry.</p>
<p>“Nah! ‘m good.” But his stomach said otherwise.</p>
<p>“I promise, it’s not poisoned.” Flynn held the pastry towards him. But Rufus hesitated.</p>
<p>“Look, if I was going to kill you, I would not waste these pastries on you. Besides, poison is not really my MO, as you might have noticed by now.” Flynn was probably trying to deescalate the situation with a little humor, but it wasn’t exactly the kind of humor that made Rufus feel better.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” Flynn said and put the pastry down and started eating another one.</p>
<p>Rufus mulled this over in his head. T<em>here were so many other ways Flynn could kill him, why waste a pastry?</em> He sat down and started eating. It was really delicious.</p>
<p>“So, uh… you and Lucy…” he trailed of, not sure how to continue this question. Not sure that he even wanted to continue this train of thought!</p>
<p>“Lucy and I what?” Flynn glared at the pilot, who choked on his pastry.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and tried to empty his mouth. “Mmmm… nothing really.” He choked out. “Just, uh… becoming friends, I guess?” Rufus’ voice turned up a pitch at the end of his question.</p>
<p>Flynn’s expression turned to skeptical and then he sported this bemused smirk, which always made Rufus more nervous, because he could never tell what was going on in Flynn’s head, while sporting that smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you could say it like that.” Flynn’s smirk made Rufus really nervous by now, but both men continued eating in silence. It was probably better that way.</p>
<p><em>Friends with a Time Bandit… it could be worse</em>, Rufus thought to himself, while enjoying the pastry. <em>At least Flynn was not trying to kill them, not right now, that’s a start. And maybe Flynn wasn't that bad after all. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the room Lucy and Wyatt were hissing back and forth, trying not to disturb the other patrons and not wanting to be overheard. Besides, Lucy’s appearance was prone to cause a scandal, as soon as someone would see them. Oh, the rumors wouldn’t stop: The General’s Wife, barely even clothed with a man of questionable standard, seen in intimate positions. How scandalous! Lucy almost snorted while the scenario played out in her head.</p>
<p>Ultimately, she refrained from doing so out loud, Wyatt was still looking at her with his most judgmental glare.</p>
<p>“I really don’t see the point in you playing along with Flynn’s charade. Let’s just out him, get him arrested and then he can rot in jail, for all I care.”</p>
<p>Lucy raised her eyebrow. “You would really leave him here in the past?” She asked sceptical.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Why not? He has gone havoc through all of history, so he can as well rot in jail here forever, or get hanged or shot or whatever the punishment right now is for impersonating a high officer of the army.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“And you really think it would be a good idea to leave him in the past? Has it maybe escaped your notice, that so far, Flynn has been highly effective and was able to get out of every hairy situation on his own? What do you think would happen, if we just leave him here? You don’t think that he would run even more havoc while being on the run? Causing who knows whatever butterfly effect for the future?” She hissed through her teeth and spit it at him with all the anger she could muster to let out without screaming.</p>
<p><em>Truth be told, it was not the fact that Lucy was worried about Flynn running wild and creating butterfly effects, she was really angry about the fact that Wyatt suggested to leave Flynn behind in the past. That, she couldn’t agree with and she would never wish upon any of them. Being left behind, alone, without anyone else, in the past, where you had nothing and ultimately were nothing. Maybe if need be and one was not left behind alone, but stranded on purpose all, with only loneliness and grief. No, that was not something she would ever let happen to any of them. And Flynn deserved better. He was fighting the good fight</em>.</p>
<p>Wyatt looked taken aback. “Well…”</p>
<p>“And then what? We just leave him here and go home, be happy and are still not closer to solving our teeny tiny Rittenhouse problem. Besides, have you also forgotten, that Anthony is still in control of the Mothership? And since he left Flynn here on purpose and did the other jumps to confuse us and make us split up in the first place, do you really think, he wouldn’t come back at some point to get Flynn home? Any idea how to locate Anthony and the Mothership?” She asked him bluntly.</p>
<p>While listening to her reason, his expression slowly but constantly turned into one of an insulted kid, whose ice-cream just got stolen by the mean kid on the playground. He was silently pouting.</p>
<p>“Fine! So, after we have established, that leaving Flynn is not solving any of our problems, how about we concentrate on what he is actually planning?! And then maybe, we can stop him from killing everyone. But maybe, and I am not saying that it is, but maybe he even has some kind of plan that might work to stop Rittenhouse. He has been working on that goal from the start. And I am guessing he has a plan for that.”</p>
<p>Wyatt nodded slowly as her words began to think through to his thick skull and he had to admit that she was right… as usual.</p>
<p>Lucy was about to return to the room, when she turned back to Wyatt one more time with her teacher- finger drilling into his chest.</p>
<p>“I suggest you also stop goading him. It’s not really helping when the two of you behave like children fighting for attention.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that!” Wyatt protested loudly.</p>
<p>Lucy mustered her best mother glare. “Just let me handle him on my own. I will get the answers from him, I just need some more time. And for you to trust me on this.”</p>
<p>“You can’t expect me to leave you with that terrorist!”</p>
<p>“I can, and I am expecting exactly that from you.” She sighed. “Wyatt, look, you are not helping this situation along. Flynn is beginning to trust me. I will find out what his plans are and then we can make our own plans to either stop him or help him.”</p>
<p>“Help him? Lucy, are you mad? I’m never going to help him again! Seriously, Luce! He kidnapped you! And he let Rufus and I into the Murder Castle, almost getting killed ourselves. I will never trust him!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to trust him. But you DO have to trust ME! Can you do that, Wyatt? I need you to trust me on this and do as I say.”</p>
<p>He looked at her with skeptical eyes, not sure what she wanted him to say.</p>
<p>“Wyatt, trust me! I got this.” She smiled at him.</p>
<p>His head slowly bobbed up and down in agreement. He would trust Lucy. But he would never trust Flynn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was ok, I just felt like it was good to line out where all of them are standing. And now, we can hope, that Lucy will somehow find a way to squeeze Flynn's plan out of him. But what if his plan would really help end Rittenhouse...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Lucy sent Rufus and Wyatt away, she had an idea of how to get Flynn talking about his evil masterplan. But maybe Flynn is just not that easy to fool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we have another chapter. Hope you will like it. Let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soooo…” Lucy fumbled around the room, trying to glance at Flynn without him noticing. “What are we doing next?” She tried to asked non-chalantly.</p>
<p>Flynn, who was still sitting at the table, sorting out the pastries gave her an amused smirk with a crocked eyebrow.</p>
<p>“How about some breakfast, <em>Mrs. Flynn</em>.” He enunciated the last two words and gave her his best shit eating grin. He was really enjoying him at this moment. It was amazing to see Lucy throw the boys out of his, well their, room. He was right, she definitely could stand her ground on her own, quite impressive. </p>
<p>She had a hard time trying to oppress her eyeroll at that. <em>Okay, calm down. He is just being Flynn. You can do this. You shared a moment with Ian Fleming, you can do this! Interrogation tactics, think like a spy, distract and interrogate. Maybe better, channel your inner femme fatale and make him spill his secrets while being on his knees, begging to tell you his inner most secrets. You got this, you are Lucy Preston and you can make Flynn weak!</em></p>
<p>With that thought she lasciviously bent down to pick up her corset from the floor, fully aware that Flynn was following her every move with his intense gaze. Lucy placed it on the bed and turned her behind to him, the hem of the shirt lifting up while she bent over.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… yeah I suppose something sweet would be nice.” She said in a flirtatious tone, at least she hoped it was flirtatious. <em>Channel your inner femme fatale</em>!</p>
<p>She slowly walked towards Flynn, locking her eyes on his. He was still following her every step, while she brushed her hands up her body, flexing them over her head, as if stretching. The hem of his shirt again rising dangerously high, up to her panties.</p>
<p>Flynn’s eyes never wavered from her face. Gosh, his intense stare was making her feel naked already. She went around his chair, until his head turned slightly but not fully, to follow her. Then, she was behind him, out of sight.</p>
<p>She placed her hands on both his shoulders and massaged his neck with her thumbs pressing into his warm skin from ear to shoulder. Lucy wasn’t sure if she heard him let out a soft sigh or not at her touch.</p>
<p>She bent down, so that her lips were right beside his ear and her hands shifted down his chest.</p>
<p>“So, tell me what you’ve got here, General.” She whispered in his ear while her hands were moving up and down his solid chest. “Dessert, can be the best course of the meal, no matter when the <em>dessert</em> is served…” She emphasized her words, while whispering into his ear. “Which one do you prefer?” Her hands shifted from his chest further to his strong abdomen, going back up again.</p>
<p>“I prefer the ones that are sweet on the outside…” her breath tickling his ear, “…with a filling on the inside… salty and creamy… so I can taste … every… last… bit… while licking with my tongue.” She whispered erotically into his ear while her lips caught his earlobe softly and she let her tongue lick it.</p>
<p>She felt him tremble in his chest and a feeling of triumph was rising within herself. <em>There you go, you could be a perfect spy!</em> She thought and lasciviously walked around to let herself drop into his lap. <em>Beginning of phase two of Distract and Interrogate</em>.</p>
<p>Now sitting in his lap, her hands were going around his neck, she batted her lashes at him, when she finally looked up to his face.</p>
<p>His lips were pressed together and the lines around his eyes crinkled strongly, his chest still trembling. That’s when the coin dropped.</p>
<p>She tried to stand up from his lap as fast as she could, however lost her balance and was back at his mercy as he caught her. “Are you laughing at me?” She asked incredulously, mouth agape. He couldn’t hold back any longer and a heartful laugh escaped his lips while his whole body started to shake with his laughter. Even though it was at Lucy’s expense, it was a wonderful sound, that she would like to hear again in the future.</p>
<p>Not now, though. She slapped him playfully on the chest. “Stop laughing at me!” She finally got up. And he followed her standing, too.</p>
<p>At her murderous glare he spread his hands beside his body as if in surrender, still laughing. “Sorry.” He shrugged, trying to calm himself down from his laughing flash. Her glare continued to pin him down and he finally sobered up.</p>
<p>“Oh com’on! It’s not like you really thought this whole…” he gestured at her vaguely “…Femme fatale role play would get you any information, now, was it?!” Her glare changed from murderous to incredulous.</p>
<p>“Lucy, as much as I enjoyed seeing you trying to channel your inner…” he thought about his words, “…Lucrezia Borgia, do you really think I don’t know what you are trying to do here?” She would have loved to smack the smirk from his face at that. Even though she admitted, that his knowledge and the way he basically described her inner thought process were kind of hot, like he really knew her. But she would never say that out loud! NEVER!</p>
<p>He gave her an amused look. “Distract and interrogate, please, I worked for the NSA. You need to be a little more resourceful than that.”</p>
<p>Now she would have really loved to smack him. “Aaaarrrgghhhh!” She screamed and stomped her foot into the floor.</p>
<p>Flynn chuckled at her. “What did you expect? You send your little boy scout and Rufus away, and then what? I’d gladly give you everything you need to know to get into my way again?”</p>
<p>He stepped closer to her, entered her personal space and his facial features went cold as ice. If Lucy wasn’t so sure he would never hurt her, she would have shivered in angst and shrank back at his intimidating stance.</p>
<p>“You overestimate your power here, Professor!” She raised her hand to smack him across his cheek, but he caught it in an iron grip. <em>Kind of a déjà vu from a certain train station in 1865</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>His next words were low and deep, dangerously spoken, not quite a threat but definitely a warning. “Don’t try to stop me this time, Lucy. Or you will find out, that even my patience has an end.” He looked her deep in the eyes, as if wanting to convey his warning for her to really understand his seriousness. “I will destroy Rittenhouse, once and for all! If you get in my way, there will be consequences, deadly consequences, even for you.” He practically growled at her.</p>
<p>A moment more of glaring at each other, before he finally let go of her hand and turned towards the door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>He turned around, facing her again. “You really expect me to tell you, so you and your little boys’ club can follow me?”</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you then!”</p>
<p>His face turned into his shit eating grin, again. She really, <em>like really</em> wanted to slap him right now.</p>
<p>“Oh! But Dear, think about the scandal you would cause, leaving the room in your state of undress.” He cocked his eyebrow with an amused grin. Lucy’s head turned red and she had to remind herself to breath calmly before exploding, which was an inevitable outcome, due to his cocky and teasing intonation, while speaking to her, as if she was mentally retarded.</p>
<p>“And you can hardly expect a high respected general to be waiting on his wife, to attend a military meeting. So, as much as it pains me to part from you, my beloved, I’ll see you later.” And with that, he left the room with quick strides and closed the door.</p>
<p>Lucy stood there in her ‘state of undress’, furious with Flynn and not believing what he just did. She screamed internally and punched her fist forcefully into the pillow on the bed. Flynn was such big huge frustrating son of a bitch! “Aaaaarrrrrgghhhh!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“You really think we should be here?” Rufus asked Wyatt, while he was nervously stepping from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>“I think that Lucy is in over her head. Come on, it’s Flynn. He might not have harmed her before, not seriously that is. But he is still a terrorist!” Wyatt said without turning his gaze away from the hotel they were staking out.</p>
<p>“She might have sent us away, but she never said not to follow Flynn anyway.” He said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Dude, I’m not sure, that’s what Lucy meant.” Rufus didn’t like this idea at all!</p>
<p>“Ha! There he is.” Wyatt exclaimed upon seeing Flynn leaving the hotel, alone, of course. “Com’on, let’s go.” He gestured to Rufus, before following Flynn down the narrow streets.</p>
<p>“I still don’t think that this is a good idea.” Rufus muttered but followed Wyatt, reluctantly that was.</p>
<p>Flynn had a harsh stride and the two men had to jog to keep up through the labyrinth of the narrow streets. He took a right there, a left over here and some other turns. When the two followed his last turn, they were met with the wall in a dead-end street. Flynn was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“Damn! He just turned in here. You saw him, right?” Wyatt asked furiously, not turning to look at his friend but concentrating on maybe seeing a secret passage or some other explanation how Flynn had managed to vanish.</p>
<p>Rufus cleared his throat behind him. “Ehm… Wyatt…”</p>
<p>“Just help me look here, man. Flynn must have gone somewhere…”</p>
<p>“Oh, he sure did!” came the ice-cold snarl of the Time Bandit instead of Rufus’ voice. Wyatt in an instinctive motion pulled his gun while turning around. It was one fluid motion and would have worked just fine, if Flynn hadn’t been Flynn.</p>
<p>Before Wyatt had pulled his gun out and could aim at the terrrorist, his temple was met with a very hard object. His body went slack immediately upon impact and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Before his world went black, he saw the shit eating grin of Flynn, the terrorist, standing above him, pointing his gun at Rufus.</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty!” and everything around Wyatt faded into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I am trying to bring this one to an end. But my chapters just seem to be full and fuller of dialogue... I hope this doesn't get too boring over time. <br/>Anyways, now we have Wyatt knocked out, Lucy in her hotel room and Flynn and Rufus, solemnly swearing that they are up to no good. Let's see if they'll manage their mischief ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rufus is making sure his buddy is safe, even though it was not quite what he had in mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Rufus, move.” Flynn gestured with his gun for Rufus to move.</p><p>“Man, I hate time travel…” Rufus muttered while moving slowly, very slowly.</p><p>“We don’t have all day, let’s go. <em>Now</em>!” Flynn nudged his shoulder roughly.</p><p>“I know this might not make sense to you… you know, being a heartless killer and all…” Flynn rose an eyebrow at that. “… but we can’t just leave him here. I mean this is the late 18<sup>th</sup> century, what if they rob and kill him? Not that it would really matter to you, but you didn’t kill him, so I’d dare to assume, that you don’t exactly want Wyatt dead. Which he might very well be, if we just leave him here in an alley and in the dirt… you know?”</p><p>Flynn rolled his eyes at the other man and sighed audibly. “Fine.” He growled. “Take his left side, we’ll place him somewhere… safer.”</p><p>The two men howled the unconscious soldier up between them, each supporting him with one arm over their shoulder.</p><p>Flynn maneuvered them around two corners and into a dark hallway behind a shady red curtain.</p><p>Rufus heard weird sounds, sounds, he definitely didn’t want to investigate any further, he decided when a scantily clad girl appeared out of one of the rooms and cast a lustful gaze over Flynn.</p><p>“What is this place?” Rufus asked in disgust.</p><p>Flynn gave him a skeptical glare. “You really have to ask?”</p><p>“You know, my Momma raised me and my brother right. Unlike you, we’d never spent time in filthy brothels…”</p><p>“Careful what you say next.” Flynn winked at him, before he suddenly dropped Wyatt’s dead weight on a nearby chair, forcing Rufus to bend down to avoid carrying the weight on his own.</p><p>Flynn spun around with open arms and a wide grin on his face. “Madame Rosita! How lovely you look today.”</p><p>There in the entrance to the wider room was a middle-aged woman. Rufus would say she reminded him a little of Agent Christopher, if they wouldn’t be standing in the middle of an 18<sup>th</sup> century brothel. She had a stern glance and her posture demanded respect, yet she had an aura of making sure everything went alright.</p><p>“General! Now, this is a surprise for me and my girls. I must say, I didn’t expect you to be here, now that your lovely wife is in town.” She came closer to Flynn, eyeing Rufus with an appraising look.</p><p>“Why, Madame Rosita, although I’m sure your girls are all very lovely, you would never expect a man of my standing to demolish his good reputation or shame his respectable wife over a short incident of pleasure, now would you.” He put on his most charming smile and flirtatious tone. Rufus was more than stunned how he actually seemed to have an effect on everyone around them. It was mesmerizing to actually see him in action.</p><p>“General, you disappoint me. And here I thought we were such good friends.” She pouted a little. “Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit then? Clearly it can not be a favor for your personal slave over there.” She cast a derogatory glance at Rufus.</p><p><em>Yep, being marked as the slave again. This time marked as Flynn’s personal slave. Great times, really great times. Man, I hate time travel!</em> Rufus thought to himself and tried to keep his mouth shut since opening it had never helped him before.</p><p>Flynn, to his credit, didn’t hesitate to right things. “Oh, but Madame, don’t be mistaken, Private… Ryan, here is my closest adviser and brilliant strategist in a new pilot program that will help the British army along.” He grinned at her widely.</p><p>Her eyebrow rose and she didn’t seem happy with his praising of the black soldier, however she did not dare to oppose him any further. “I see.” Was all she had to say to that.</p><p>“Anyway, I have a friend you see, who is, very fond of his daily drink. Unfortunately, this time, he just seemingly couldn’t find an end of enticing his greatest pleasure any further.” He stepped aside and Madame Rosita’s appraising glare fell on Wyatt’s unconscious body on the chair.</p><p>“I see.” She repeated.</p><p>“Well, I was hoping you could help me out of this misery with your generosity of letting him stay here and get a clear head, before he returns to his duty. You see, the military is not very fond of drunken soldiers and as a personal friend I wouldn’t want him to get in trouble with the authorities.”</p><p>“That is understandable.”</p><p>“Of course, your generosity wouldn’t go unnoticed.” Flynn gave her a meaningful look and grabbed a satchel from the inside of his coat, handing it to her.</p><p>Without even looking inside, her whole attitude changed. “Of course, who am I to deny a friendly service for someone so lovable as you are, General. Put him in the room down the corridor, last to the right. I’ll make sure one of my girls will take care of him.” She smiled, a cold smile.</p><p>“It is always lovely to see you, Madame Rosita.” With that Flynn took her hand and bend down to place a hovering kiss on her hand’s backside. “Charming as ever, General.” And with that, she left them to their business.</p><p>Rufus and Flynn put Wyatt onto the bed and Flynn made to leave the room.</p><p>“That’s it? We are supposed to just leave him here then?” Rufus asked incredulously.</p><p>A girl entered the room and shyly looked to the floor. “Madame Rosita told me to take care of this room, whatever you want from me.” And she stepped closer to Flynn.</p><p>“Good. You just make sure that our friend over here, stays safe, alright?” The girl nodded, finally looking Flynn in the eyes. <em>God</em>, he thought, <em>she couldn’t have been older than 16</em>.</p><p>He handed her some coins and she stared at them, eyes almost bugging out of her head. Flynn nodded at Rufus and the two men made to leave.</p><p>“Better tie him up, he might get a little ungrateful, upon waking up. I suggest, you just let him tied to the bed until he calms down… or maybe even tie him for the whole night.” Flynn winked at the girl again and then left.</p><p>Outside the brothel Rufus turned to Flynn. “Really? A brothel? How is that any better than leaving him in the alley?”</p><p>“You afraid for his virtue?” Flynn asked sarcastically.</p><p>“No! But STDs!!! Do you even know what goes around in these places at these times? I mean, I don’t even wanna know, but if they touch him, he’s surely gonna catch something.”</p><p>“Rufus, do you even know you need to pay them extra to touch him? I am not<em> that</em> generous, least not for him. They are not going to touch him.”</p><p>“And how do you know? I mean, for these times… he is still… you know…” Rufus asked with a little less heat and hesitation in his last words.</p><p>Flynn turned around, gripped Rufus’ lapels and righted them. “Relax, Private Ryan, you and him are both respectable soldiers, remember?” Flynn smirked at him, then moved on.</p><p>“And besides, you can admit, that Mickey Blue Eyes, is indeed the pretty one. No shame in stating something obvious.” Flynn added off handedly.  </p><p>“It’s just… Bromance…” Rufus started to mutter. “…nothing really gay about it. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay…”</p><p>Rufus made to follow him, <em>what else was he supposed to do anyway</em>?</p><p> “Yeah, Private Ryan…” He continued to mutter more to himself than to anyone else. “I’m wondering when somebody’s gonna <em>save me</em> from this madness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things Rufus would have expected, spending the day with Flynn, or rather ‘General Flynn’ wasn’t too bad. After getting rid of Wyatt, they attended a somewhat dubious meeting of some high ranked British officials.</p><p>Despite not liking Flynn, Rufus had to admit he was grateful for not being introduced as the “manservant” or “personal slave”, but as Private James Ryan (yeah, jokes on Flynn here) and as such received some kind of acknowledgement. Turns out the British weren’t quite so racist as the Americans.</p><p>Still, due to playing his role at Flynn’s side to not blow their cover, Rufus hadn’t yet figured out his ulterior motive. Flynn kept going on about a greater vision of the lands, of people needing guidance and how he thought that great men needed to take action. To be honest, he sounded like a damn Rittenhouse minion to Rufus, which made him suspicious as hell.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon the two men made their way back to the hotel and Lucy’s room. Flynn had picked up some food on the way. Upon Rufus’ raised eyebrow he just shrugged and defended himself. “Have you ever handled Lucy when she’s hangry? I’m not going to risk that!”</p><p>“Yeah… after ditching her this morning I can imagine she might be in quite the mood… Have fun explaining the ‘Wyatt situation’ to her.” Now it was Rufus turn to grin, while Flynn only winced a little.</p><p>“I was actually hoping, we could omit that little detail of our day.” Flynn suggested hopeful.</p><p>“Yeah sure, why not? Let’s just lie to the one person with the historic knowledge, who would be the one to safe us all, if whatever you are planning with your little charade backfires. No flaws in that plan, sure.” Rufus said sarcastically.</p><p>“Omitting is not exactly lying.” Flynn tried but stopped upon looking at Rufus, who had summoned his most agent Christopher meets his mother impression, actually succeeding in staring Flynn down a little.</p><p>“Fine! Fine! I’ll tell her, just give me time to explain my plan first, would you?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I kind of need your help.” Flynn smiled a little.</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>, here we go again, thought Rufus, that’s the weirdest Deja Vu he could ever think of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy learns about Wyatt and might not be amused. <br/>A moment between her and Flynn will establish their future relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you left him?” Lucy’s loud voice was echoing through the room and Rufus visibly shrank back and shuffled in the back of the room. He was more than glad not being the target of her fury.</p>
<p>As for Flynn, who actually presented himself as the object receiving all her fury, he took it more or less like a champ. Well, maybe less so, when he winced and turned his stand into defensive, as if wanting to block a blow he was expecting from her.</p>
<p>However, the physical blow never came. Instead, it was her whole teacher mode full rage, accompanied by her loud voice, which would make most military leaders envious. It just carried through the room and there was no escaping it.</p>
<p>“It’s not like they are going to do something to him…” Flynn tried to justify but Lucy would not have any of it.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if they do or don’t! You had no right, absolutely no right to take him out in the first place!”</p>
<p>“I could have left him in the street. But I didn’t, which is what you should be thankful for!” Flynn said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Rufus could practically see Lucy exploding at that. To say he was not eager to get involved in this… well… argument lined with sexual tension, was an understatement. Even though they were arguing, seemingly hating each other’s guts, the two of them somehow gravitated towards each other. Long looks, intensive gazes, eyes locking, at some point it seemed to Rufus like they were having a whole different conversation that he was not prone to.</p>
<p>“Thankful? Thankful?! Are you serious? You expect me to be thankful to you? Are you fucking kidding me???!”</p>
<p>At that Flynn shrank back a little a moment of confusion and uncertainty crossing his otherwise stern features.</p>
<p>“You say I should be thankful? Thankful for you, dragging us out here in the middle of the 18<sup>th</sup> century? Thankful for having to risk our lives on each and every trip? Thankful that you rage through history like a trigger-happy lunatic killing innocents and thereby changing all of our futures? Thankful that you erased my sister from existence with your actions? Thankful that I got kidnapped and almost killed? Thankful that you kidnapped me yourself leaving me victim to a homicidal serial killer? Thankful for ruining my life? Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Maybe thankful for ruining your career too, since you can’t participate in your tenure meeting again…” Rufus supplied unhelpful and Flynn glared at him.</p>
<p>“Yes right, that too…” She said lost in a somber realization of everything she had lost and had to sacrifice for him. For him following his one goal of saving his family.</p>
<p>She sat down and took a few deep breaths. Her eyes unfocused on the floor.</p>
<p>Rufus cleared his throat, but none of the other two looked at him. “I…uh, I’m just gonna go and uh… you know… do uh stuff. Stuff, that’s right. Stuff!” He nodded and strode to the door. “Not that I’m trying to escape this oh so wonderful situation of pure love and friendship…” and he closed the door behind him, leaving Flynn and Lucy to their awkward staring contest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn sighed and glid his hand over his mouth before talking.</p>
<p>“Lucy.” Another sigh.</p>
<p>“Lucy, don’t think that all of thi-“</p>
<p>“-Don’t!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” His voice had a mildly irritated hinge.</p>
<p>“Don’t Flynn! Just don’t.”</p>
<p>He looked at her again, her shoulders slumped, eyes shut, trying to hold back the burning tears that formed behind her lids.</p>
<p>“Lucy. I- I never meant to hurt you… your sister, I- I never meant for her to disappear.”</p>
<p>“But she did.” Her head still lowered.</p>
<p>“Yes, she did.” He confirmed somberly. “Maybe she wouldn’t have… if I had known…” He stopped, pacing up and down in front of her, racking his hands through his dark hair.</p>
<p>“The journal never said anything about your sister disappearing. It’s vague at best. It gives me dates and historic events, but never… it never tells me all the details, the mission I have to fulfill.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Now you are accusing me of not leaving detailed instructions of how to kill who and when? I guess it’s my fault then, that everything just goes to hell, all the time. It’s my fault then, that Amy’s disappeared. And I guess it’s also my fault then, that <em>your </em>family was killed, isn’t it? I mean, it’s <em>my</em> family after all, Rittenhouse is <em>my blood</em>! Isn’t that what you are saying?!”</p>
<p>“Lucy! Lucy… damn it, would you look at me? Please.”</p>
<p>She lifted her head, just to make him stop begging for her to look at him, but she was not seeing him, not really.</p>
<p>He took her chin and forced her gaze up to meet his eyes. “You are nothing like them!” He said it with a steely determination and she believed him. Staring at those wonderful eyes, she believed him. Further, she also saw something else in his gaze, something she hadn’t seen before, but was not sure what it was. And she didn’t dare to assume anything.</p>
<p>“Then, what am I, Flynn?” She whispered.</p>
<p>“You are everything! You are good. You are kind. You are hopeful. You care!” A smirk was forming in the corner of his mouth and she couldn’t stop staring at him. Right here, right now and right in front of her, was Garcia Flynn, telling her what exactly he thought of her. And somehow this made her gut flutter in anticipation and her heart beat a little faster.</p>
<p>“When you gave me that journal… yeah, don’t look so surprised, you travel in a time machine on a daily basis… when you gave it to me, I was a broken man. I was bruised, I was hopeless and utterly lost, I was in a really dark place. But you Lucy, you gave me something to live for, to fight for, you gave me hope. You were hope, a guiding light in the darkness. My guiding light.” He whispered his last sentence.</p>
<p>He was close. She could feel his soft whisper on her skin. And then his lips were on hers. With a gentle brush he kissed her and waited for her to respond. And she did, pressing her soft lips back to his, moving within a rhythm of their own.</p>
<p>He carefully tucked on her lower lip and she granted him entrance to her mouth. Suddenly she was pulled from her chair and pressed flush against his body. His tongue found hers in the most intimate matter and he dipped her back a little, deepening the kiss and taking her breath away.</p>
<p>She could feel it. Everything he couldn’t say directly, he poured into this kiss, this gentle, soft, slow, yet most intimate moment of openness between them.</p>
<p>He let her come up for air, touching his forehead to hers. “I need you, Lucy. I need you to trust me on this.”</p>
<p>All she could do was nod. She did trust him, somehow, she knew he was fighting the good fight. He just needed a little more guidance. <em>‘…a guiding light in the darkness’</em>, and she could, no she would be his guiding light!</p>
<p>She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, sealing their trust with a kiss, so to say. <em>If this was Supernatural, she might have just sold her soul to the devil</em>, a nagging voice in the back of her head said, but she pushed it aside. Dwelling in the feel of this oh so dangerous man between her palms and his lips on hers.</p>
<p>“Uuugghh…”</p>
<p>Flynn pulled back, switching his stand to alert in an instance. Her head shot up, looking at none other than Rufus, who had an odd expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Well… now this… is more than awkward…” He said, trying to look anywhere but at one of them.</p>
<p>“So…” He shuffled back and forth with his feet. “So… there’s… <em>that</em>…” Rufus gestured helplessly towards the two of them, still not meeting their gazes.</p>
<p>Lucy looked at Flynn, not sure what exactly to say. Catching Flynn’s eyes, he just shrugged slightly and tried to suppress an obvious grin.</p>
<p>“What now, Rufus? You’ve never seen two adults exchange some heartfelt words before?” Flynn asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Looked more like exchanging saliva or Lucy selling her soul to the devil or something.” He looked directly at Flynn. “Anyway, are we actually any closer to do something to actually get out of here? ‘Cuz as much as I like the calmness of this century, due to missing traffic, I also really enjoy modern life plumbing and guess what, they don’t have it here. So, could we just, you know, do… whatever it is you were planning anyway? I mean, likely without killing anyone and then we get Wyatt back and all of us can go home? And then maybe after a Scary Movie marathon or a Star Trek night with Jiya, my brain will be fried enough to hopefully erase this image of you exchanging saliva with one of my best friends? Can we just do that, please?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure Wyatt is safe in the brothel?” Lucy asked Flynn in all seriousness and he knew better than to fall back into sarcasm.</p>
<p>“They won’t touch him, I made sure of that. But they also won’t let him go, before tomorrow morning.” He looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Alright. Then, it’s the three of us. No killing, no changes to the timeline if not absolutely necessary, understood? And I don’t want any more animosities between the two of you. If we are doing this, we are a team. And we stand by each other and we protect each other. No one, and I mean no one-“ she was staring Flynn down at that “-is to be left behind or put at risk. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>“Crystal!” Flynn drawled, but she knew he meant it, when he gave her another single nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, great. Teaming up with the Time Bandit, again… what can go wrong, right?” Rufus tried to asked in a sarcastic cheerful voice, stepping closer to the table.</p>
<p>Flynn clapped the younger man on the back. “Oh come on Rufus, I’m not quite so bad, once you really get to know me.” He winked at Rufus, who could only shake his head.</p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes at Flynn’s antics, obviously annoyed, when deep down she enjoyed this lighter side of him. Not that he was all cheery and laughing or anything, but she had the feeling that his sense of humor could actually rival Rufus’. He wasn’t always this dark and brooding person, he was happy once.</p>
<p>Happy… he was happy, when he had his family. His wife and child. His wife, Lucy thought to herself, her stomach dropping. Sure, she trusted him to not let anything happen to her and mostly she trusted he would not let anything happen to Rufus. He had just kissed her with the passion and devotion of a dying man. But wasn’t he doing everything for his child and his wife? What would happen, if his wife came back? <em>Gosh, Lucy, get a grip! What would happen? It’s not like anything happened between the two of you! It was one kiss and one night, that’s it. A reaction occurring after a state of high emotional pressure due to the threat of imminent death. A reaction, nothing happened. And he had his wife. </em></p>
<p>“Okay, Flynn. What’s your plan?” She asked him directly. Everything else in her mind she needed to push aside and concentrate on what was lying in front of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry, if this is lacking quality or plot by now. I swear I started this with the full intent to make it a great story, but got lost somewhere on the way. And now I am more or less trying to bring it to an end, because my thoguts are often somewhere else. But I really hate leaving things unfinished. So I am trying to wrap things up and hope it can still bring some satisfaction. <br/>Next chapter will be acting (FINALLY!) on Flynn's plan and then I somehow have to still think about the aftermath of his (really not that genius plan, but it could work, I guess). </p>
<p>Anyway, sorry, if this is not what you expected. Also there is no beta, never has been and it's getting late...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh well, yes guess what’s my secret identity? Yeah, that’s right! The black slave, as usual…” Rufus muttered more to himself than anybody else.</p><p>However, Flynn picked it up anyways. “These are idiotic unenlightened times. But rest assure, that they won’t get worse, after we eliminated Rittenhouse.”</p><p>For every fault Flynn had, Rufus was thankful that racism apparently didn’t count as one. If he was to be honest with himself and not for the first time, Flynn wasn’t actually so bad. Sure, he was a murderer, thief of the time machine and kind of had an aggression problem, but other than that, he was also fair and had a weird, yet funny sense of humor. Ultimately, Rufus came to appreciate the guy more and more over the past couple of hours.</p><p>The three of them were now stacking out a huge house, it was shortly getting dark and the surroundings were plastered with trees and bushes. Very good territory for actually stacking out everything.</p><p>“There doesn’t seem to be too many guards, unlike last time.” Lucy said, while trying to hold her evening gown up, not letting it get too muddy.</p><p>“He doesn’t have as many followers yet. Remember he will start the official Rittenhouse organization in a few years. But trust me, recruiting numbers are high, even now.” Flynn said, while checking the surroundings of the house again with his spy glass.</p><p>“You sure this will work?” Rufus asked nervously. “I mean, we kinda tried this before and it didn’t really change anything, right?”</p><p>“I know.” Flynn said calmly, before continuing. “But last time, we didn’t get the boy. Something I am planning on changing this time.”</p><p>Lucy beside him froze and looked at him in shock.</p><p>“No! Absolutely not! You said you would not harm the child! Flynn! You cannot-“</p><p>“Relax, I said I wouldn’t harm the child and we won’t. But that doesn’t mean we have to leave him with this still awful family.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? We are not going to take him with us now, are we?” Rufus asked in shock.</p><p>Flynn just grunted.</p><p>“Flynn! Com’on man, we can’t just bring a kid to the future, that’s not going to happen.” Rufus crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Lucy for help.</p><p>“We’re not bringing him to the future. We are merely placing him with another family here, in his time. He’s young, probably hasn’t absorbed his father’s ideas yet. He just needs a nice and caring family and he’ll be fine.”</p><p>Following his thoughts effortlessly, Lucy asked: “Who do you have in mind? You probably spent some time to get to know them, right?”</p><p>Flynn couldn’t help but smile at her. Ever the uttermost intelligent historian, wasn’t she?!</p><p>“The Claytons.”</p><p>As lovely as Lucy thought the Admiral and his wife were, they were also quite old and, in these times, their life could end any day and the boy, John, she recalled, was still quite young. That would make him lose his father now and then maybe shortly after him, his new guardians, the Claytons. No, Flynn would not risk that.</p><p>She looked at him, silently asking him to continue. He looked up, caught her questioning gaze and sighed.</p><p>“I know, what you are thinking. And no, not them exactly. They have a son and a daughter in law. I met the couple; they are very nice. He’s in the trading business, which means they are on the road a lot. Good people though. However, getting to know the Admiral, he once talked about the fact that he was sad not having a male heir after his son. Apparently, they can’t get pregnant but wanted children.”</p><p>“And you think John would be a good fit?” Lucy asked him.</p><p>“He’s a smart boy. I’m sure he can pick up on the trading business instead of a clockmaker. Besides, you’ve met the General and his wife, I think they’d spoil their new grandchild. No matter the circumstances of his arrival in their family.”</p><p>She nodded slowly. He was not wrong after all. The kid seemed bright and he was younger now, not yet corrupted by his father’s ideas.</p><p>“You’re probably right.” Lucy said, almost a whisper.</p><p>Flynn started chuckling. “Why, Professor! Are you actually agreeing with my plan?” He asked mockingly.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.” Lucy said, unable to hide her own chuckle. She nudged his shoulder playfully. “I guess, we do make quite the team.”</p><p>His eyes locked on hers and a flutter erupted in her stomach, warmth spreading throughout her whole body. His gaze was one of adoration, openness and pure warmth and she felt every inch of it, warming her body and soul.</p><p>Rufus awkwardly cleared his throat. “Erm, can we turn down the flirting and the doe eyes for a while? Maybe until after we… well <em>Flynn</em> killed the guy… <em>again</em>… That’s weird, don’t you think? I mean, technically, we’ve already killed the guy, well Flynn already killed him. And now we are here in front of another house of his and Flynn is going to kill him again. Do you think that that should count twice in your kill-count or does that only count as one, ‘cuz he is the same guy… only killed twice?”</p><p>Flynn glared at him, <em>his so called doe eyes</em> completely disappeared.</p><p>“Sorry! Just thinking out loud.” Rufus took a step backwards.</p><p>Flynn checked the surroundings of the house again. “Okay, let’s move. Lucy, you are my wife, following my every lead. Remember Rittenhouse is not fond of females in charge and we need to get close to him. Rufus… sorry, but I might have to insult you… just to get them to trust us…” He genuinely looked sorry and Rufus accepted his apology for whatever insult was to come.</p><p>“We should go now.” Lucy made her way back to the carriage.</p><p>“Yeah, enter carriage with General Flynn and wife, driven by slave Rufus. Here we go… again.” Rufus mumbled in mock surrender to himself.</p><p>****</p><p>Everything went surprisingly smooth. David Rittenhouse, although building his group of lunatics, was not yet as influential as he would be five years later. His house was guarded by a single man at the entrance gate, not 50 muskets targeting everyone coming close to the house. Apparently not only his influence but also paranoia would increase significantly within the next five years.</p><p>It was promising. If the group was not yet formed, if Rittenhouse didn’t have any loyal followers yet, if the boy was only 7 years of age, this should really work and all of Flynn’s effort from the past weeks would pay off.</p><p>Nearing the house, Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Feeling her warm touch on his skin a calmness within him was set into motion and he was fully focused on his task.</p><p>Almost three weeks had he been stuck in the past, attending each and every meeting of society he could find, working on his reputation and building up trust with anybody who had a name. It took him only a week to find out where Rittenhouse was living. And then another week to establish his stand among those who were close to the clockmaker himself, those who had already heard of his ideas and while he did not believe the things, it was easy to say the right things. After all, it was a misogynic group with tendencies to anarchy and shadow government control, not hard to find the right words, when you know what they want to hear.</p><p>And now, he had Lucy and Rufus at his side. Working together as a team. Lucy! Lucy was at his side. That was all he needed right now. This was it, the moment of truth. Even though it was not in the journal, but the journal wasn’t always on track. What was on track still, was he and Lucy. Quite the team.</p><p>He squeezed her hand in return and stretched his back, sitting at full height. He nodded at the guard and announced his arrival, for a private meeting with his master, David Rittenhouse.</p><p>The guard eyed the carriage and cast a disgusted look at Rufus.</p><p>“It’s not easy finding good slaves these days now, is it.” The guard spat on the ground, while glaring at Rufus.</p><p>Flynn let out an unamused grunt. “If you only knew, the kind of slaves I have to deal with every day.” He snarled back at the guard, trying to appease him. And it worked surprisingly easy. Again, Flynn thought that these were truly idiotic and unenlightened times.</p><p>They reached the house, Flynn helped Lucy down from the carriage and told Rufus to turn it around, making sure they were able to leave quickly, if need be.</p><p>Lucy wasn’t sure but Flynn fumbled with something in his inner coat pocket and for a second there she thought it was a white remote with a button that he pressed. But whatever it was, it was gone as quickly as it appeared. And she shoved the thought aside, wanting to ask him later what exactly that was.</p><p>They were shown into the parlor by another servant and after a short wait for the servant to announce their arrival, into his study. David Rittenhouse himself was sitting behind a desk, working on some kind of clock. Even five years early, his outer appearance was more or less the same. Almost bold, short and those hideous glasses half down his ugly nose. Upon remembering their last encounter, Lucy had problems suppressing a gag of disgust.</p><p>Flynn stepped in, trying to ignore her presence and make himself known to the man, he was about to kill.</p><p>Suddenly, two more men with muskets hanging around their shoulders entered the study and Rittenhouse mustered his two guests.</p><p>With a slimy voice he said:” General Flynn, you must apologize, but a man with my ambitions can never be too careful.”</p><p>Before Flynn could react, one of the muskets was raised, pointing directly at the center of his back, while the other man stepped forward and started searching Flynn’s body for weapons.</p><p>A shower ran down Lucy’s spine and she automatically tensed up. <em>No!</em> She thought. They couldn’t find Flynn’s weapon, <em>not again</em>. And above all with the silencer he put on. She had seen him prepare his weapon. And now… <em>no, no, no this couldn’t happen again</em>. Her panic welled up and she was searching her brain for some distraction but came up empty.</p><p>To her utter surprise, Flynn merely half turned with a slight grin on his face, lifting his arms to the sides. “I understand completely. And usually, I would see this as an affront, but I understand.”</p><p>The guard patted him down and came up empty. Flynn stood there, absolutely relaxed and as if being in Rittenhouse’s company was truly an honor to him.</p><p>Rittenhouse shifted his intense gaze over to Lucy. And the guard stepped towards her, while she took a step back.</p><p>Flynn spoke again. “Oh please, go ahead.” A vague dismissing gesture towards her. “You expect her to be able to actually hide some weapon underneath her skirts?” He let out a dismissive laugh.</p><p>It had the desired effect, as the guard stopped, checked back with Rittenhouse and was dismissed with a nod. Both guards leaving the room and leaving the two time travelers with the clockmaker alone in his study.</p><p>“So, you’ve heard of me, I suppose?” Rittenhouse enquired, now less suspicious. While his gaze still lingered on Lucy, eyeing her like pray from head to toe. Making it really hard for her to act like she didn’t notice.</p><p>“I’ve heard about a man with great visions for this country. With ambitions beyond the political possibilities, with an idea of how to make this country as great as it can be. And I was more than intrigued by what I heard. Although I must admit that these ambitions must be pronounced carefully, a little louder than a whisper and the dream could disappear altogether.” Flynn wandered through the study. “Which is why I come to call on you in person, rather than sending a messenger.”</p><p>“Hmmm. I see.” He lifted his hands towards his mouth in a thinking pose. “Your wife is very beautiful. Yet, she doesn’t seem to share your opinion.” His tone was monotone, highly controlled, not to reveal any emotions.</p><p>Yet, Flynn felt the suspicion radiating off of the man. “You Sir, might know as well as I do, that a pretty face is often not more than exactly that. She does not understand the depth of what your vision is going to create. But she will, with time and patience. Isn’t that right, honey.”</p><p>Lucy was absolutely perplexed at his behavior. <em>Was he acting? Was he partly meaning what he was saying? How was he going to kill the man?</em> She forced a slight smile to her face and nodded, trusting Flynn in whatever plan he had. Once more wishing, he would have been a little more forthcoming than <em>‘we go there and I’ll handle it, just go with it’. Gosh, this man was terribly annoying</em>!</p><p>The two men were discussing some more details and while Flynn ignored her, Rittenhouse kept glancing at her, unashamed, making her skin prickle uncomfortably.</p><p>Half an hour went by, with Flynn pointing out all the potential and greatness of the Rittenhouse organization, wildly gesturing with his hands. And although Lucy tried to concentrate on what was at hand, she was mesmerized instead by Flynn’s hands. He was talking so animatedly with these big, elegant hands. Long fingers and strikingly handsome feature from his jawline up to his cheekbones.</p><p>She was absolutely lost in thought or maybe it was more fantasies, when she was suddenly nudged out of it, by Flynn standing in front of her. “It seems, we’ve bored my wife to death.” He chuckled, but Lucy suddenly very aware of his closeness, jerked her hands up and  hit the cup of tea in Flynn’s hands.</p><p>The hot liquid spilled on the carpet and for a moment nothing else happened. Lucy stared Flynn in the eyes. His eyes reflecting a thousand thoughts at once and Lucy was not sure what he settled on but gave him an imperceptible nod. He closed his eyes for a millisecond, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and jerked the back of his hand up. Slapping her cheek.</p><p>“When will you ever get over your clumsiness? You’re really not more than a pretty face.” His tone was angry and annoyed, while his eyes, still fixed on her, were full of remorse and slight panic at what he had done. She had her hands on her cheek now, turning away from Rittenhouse, not letting him see their silent conversation and that it really hadn’t hurt as much as she was portraying.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my Love. I’m so sorry” She sobbed. Well, fake sobbed.</p><p>However, this open display of masculine dominance over his own wife, had the desired effect on David Rittenhouse letting his guard down, visibly relaxing a tad bit.  </p><p>Flynn simply sighed, acting annoyed by her and washing his hand over his face. “Would you mind?” He ask the man of the house, while going over to the dresser with a crystal bottle of some brownish liquid in it. Bourbon? Whisky? It didn’t really matter.</p><p>“No, no, go ahead.” Rittenhouse said amused at the display in front of him.</p><p>“Would you care to join me?” Flynn asked casually.</p><p>“Please. It seems to me, my dear General, that we’ve just come to an understanding.”</p><p>Flynn poured two glasses, Lucy lensed over and saw him quickly fumbling with a small tube and the liquid foaming for a second.</p><p>Flynn turned around with a wide grin. Placing the two glasses on Rittenhouse’s desk, one in front of him, one in front of the other man. Rittenhouse, naturally took the one furthest away, to which Flynn only chuckled but nodded in understanding, taking the other one.</p><p>Lucy was nervous as hell. Were the glasses now switched? Or did Flynn anticipate this suspicion placing the right one for Rittenhouse and now having said laced one in hand himself?</p><p>The men lifted their glasses. “To the future!” Flynn proclaimed. “To the future.” Rittenhouse repeated, eyeing Flynn who lifted his glass without hesitation to his mouth.</p><p>Satisfied, Rittenhouse gulped down the brownish liquid all in one. Flynn however had stopped his glass, smiling down devilishly at the shorter man.</p><p>“Now dear, come closer, I want to inspect you.” But Lucy didn’t move. His face turned in anger and he stood up. While taking a step, his facial features changed and he fell to the ground, clamping his body while it trembled.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Panic was arising in Rittenhouse’s voice. His hands went to his throat, his face caught in a grimace.</p><p>Lucy’s eyes widened in shock, mirroring Rittenhouse’s as he looked at Flynn who had a devilish expression himself.</p><p>“It’s called a neurotoxin. No worries, David, it doesn’t exist yet. But as a matter of fact, there is no coming back from this either.”</p><p>Flynn through his glass into the fireplace. Eyeing the dying man on the floor with a hint of satisfaction.</p><p>“How… how…” The dying man croaked.</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t sure which glass you would take, so I laced them both, just in case. Lucky for me, you started drinking first.  A mistake I am sure you will not be able to make again.” Flynn eyed the man with an expression of compensation for personal suffering.</p><p>And while Lucy couldn’t look in the eyes of the dying man, she didn’t turn away either. This was her family after all, she was Rittenhouse and she despised everything and even with the shower going down her spine, she couldn’t begrudge Flynn his vengeance. A vendetta he started to save his family and now he might finally succeed. She hoped he would, as much as she dreaded the return of his family, she wished nothing more for the loving father and husband. And the only reason she was dreadful was, because she realized this instant, that she had fallen for Flynn.</p><p>She had fallen for him, and the return of his girls would object to any possibility of a future they might have had. Not that he would have even wanted that, but maybe her imagination and hope got a little over her head, after that wonderful night they spent together.</p><p>Flynn crouched down. “Feel that? Your muscles slumped completely, you know a wonderful part about the human body? The heart is also a muscle and it will stop, sooner or later and that’s it. For everyone else it will just seem like you had an unlucky heart attack. You already paralyzed enough?” He asked in a cold voice.</p><p>“Good!” He smirked after making sure Rittenhouse couldn’t talk anymore.</p><p>He stood up and his gaze fell on Lucy for the first time after slapping her. The worry and angst written all over it. He took a step forward, but Lucy just shook her head. No! Not now, they needed this to be over, rather sooner than later.</p><p>She gave Flynn a small smile and then started towards the door. “HELP! HELP! We need help in here! Hurry!” The doors flew open and the two guards from before and a servant rushed in.</p><p>“What happened? What did you do?” One of the guards asked accusingly.</p><p>Lucy just sobbed and continued in a, what she hoped to be desperate tone. “Please! Help him! You must do something! He just cramped and fell over… do something!”</p><p>Panic was erupting around the room, while everyone tried to help Rittenhouse, whose eyes were bloodshot and wide, his body still trembling, his mind still working, but unable to control his body.</p><p>Flynn snapped around to the servant. “Don’t just stand there, hurry, get the doctor! NOW!”</p><p>A few more minutes of panic and rushing figures in and around the study, a pretend-sobbing Lucy and a pretend-irritated Flynn, and then it was all over.</p><p>The light of life behind David Rittenhouse’s eyes disappeared and the man was dead.</p><p>Finally, Flynn took Lucy in his arms, squeezed her hard to his body and she let out a long breath of relief.</p><p>Flynn caressed her hair and dropped a kiss to her crown. “It’s over.” He whispered in her ear, the relief in his voice audible to her.</p><p>A tear was rolling down her cheek and all the tension left her body in that instant. Being here in Flynn’s warming arms, shielded from everything, her hands clenched his clothes and she squeezed herself even tighter against him. His thumb glid over her cheek, taking the tear with him.</p><p>He lifted her chin and locked his eyes on hers. “It’s over.” He whispered again, as if to make sure he actually understood himself. And then his lips were on hers. It was soft and longing and she fell into the kiss, opening up for his tongue and the feel of his soft touch.</p><p>After a moment that felt like an eternity and could never be long enough, she pulled back. His irritation and worry showing again at her action.</p><p>“The boy.” Was all she said. He nodded. Right, there was one more thing to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some thoughts, some doubts. Then some smut ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn stood up to his impressive full height. The people in the room were still unable to grasp the situation. A dead man lying on the carpet.</p><p>Flynn cleared his throat loudly to gather the attention of everyone. Taking command as his rank implied he should.</p><p>“Has somebody been sent to get a doctor?” One of the guards answered positively</p><p>“It seems, there is nothing we can do anymore to help here, but wait for the doctor and confirm the death of Mr. Rittenhouse. It brings truly sorrow to my heart and I wouldn’t believe it, if I wouldn’t see it with my own eyes, as we’ve just been very lively discussing future endeavors. However, I must insist, the man was just talking about his child, John, he mentioned. As high-ranking officer, it appears to be my duty to tell him about his father’s early demise.”</p><p>A lady servant looked up at him and nodded. “Please, Sir, come with me. The boy is playing behind the house.”</p><p>Flynn stretched his hand for Lucy to take and pulled her with him.</p><p>Little John, nearly 7 years of age was kneeling in the grass, playing with colored tin soldiers and a wooden horse.</p><p>The lady servant left them alone and Flynn suddenly froze. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t look the boy in the eyes, telling him his father had just died, while being the person who killed him, like 15 minutes ago.</p><p>He felt a warm hand on his chest. “Let me.” Lucy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Oh. How could he ever not be amazed by Lucy Preston? Strong and fierce Lucy, courageous and stubborn, lovingly with a heart bigger than anyone deserved. She was here with him, and more, she was here for him. And she knew, just knew.</p><p>He watched as Lucy kneeled beside the boy, a warm but sad smile gracing her delicate features. He tuned out, while Lucy was explaining to the kid, that he would not be able to see his father again. And further, that the boy would come to live with a new family, a loving family, who would take care of him a great deal.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time had passed, how long he stood there, frozen in place and Lucy hugging the boy, as he cried and sobbed. No matter what a monster his father might have been, he was still his father, losing him certainly hurt.</p><p>The doctor came out the backdoor and told Flynn what he hoped for. The man, Rittenhouse, had been in good health before but heart problems were not easy to detect.</p><p>It was almost too easy. The plan just went so well. But maybe it was just time, after all the suffering, the insecurities the fruitless tries, could it not be that something went right? Did he not deserve something good happening?  </p><p>The doctor also agreed, taking the boy was a good choice. He was to inherit Rittenhouse’s riches, as there was no other heir or wife. However, he certainly needed someone to manage everything until becoming of age.</p><p>Stepping out the front door, the first man Flynn saw was Rufus, who was nervously pacing up and down, wringing his hands.</p><p>When he caught Flynn’s eyes with a question in his own, the relaxation of his shoulders after Flynn gave a tiny nod and a wry smile, was inevitable. It was done. Rittenhouse was gone. It was too early on, there was no organization yet formed, just a bunch of men, that knew about some ideas but wouldn’t be able to gather followers around them, not like Rittenhouse would have accomplished within the next years.</p><p>The carriage ride back to town was quiet. It was almost midnight by now and the boy, leaning against Lucy’s side, with her arm wrapped around him had long fallen asleep.</p><p>Rufus holding on to the reigns and Flynn was solemnly lost in thought.</p><p>They would arrive back at their hotel. He could acquire a room for Rufus for the night. He grimaced, did he have to free Wyatt from the brothel now? He would be free by morning anyway and probably knocking their door in by first sunlight. That was a thought he wanted to shove away as far as possible.</p><p>His gaze lingered on Lucy for a while, she seemed to be lost in her own world. The dark circle under her eyes told him without a doubt how exhausted she felt. But would she choose to share the room with him again or would she rather stay the night in Rufus’ company? What about the boy?</p><p>He would love nothing more than to have her one more night right beside him. Her warmth and the softness of her skin. But would she even want to, when she had the choice? He did not dare starting to think of what would happen upon return to their own time.</p><p>His family would be alive. They would be there. But they would not be the same. Neither was he. He had missed years of their lives and what he did to bring them back inadvertently changed him. And he had mourned them, had almost accepted their loss and somehow his heart had found a way to move on. How could he ever go back to try and believe he could just continue his life, like nothing happened. No, he had moved on. He needed to see them, needed to make sure, they were alright. And then, like he said months ago, he would turn around and walk away. Would he walk away forever? Or could he still be part of Iris’ life? Nothing would bring him greater joy than seeing her growing into the impressive woman she was to become.</p><p>So many questions, so many open possibilities and so many things he could not influence but rather had to wait and see. Whatever happens, he would have to work with it.</p><p>***</p><p>Arrival at the hotel was easier than expected. Rufus took the boy with him and left Lucy and Flynn alone. Their door shut and it was eerily quiet. It was late, the day was eventful enough and emotions were exhausting.</p><p>Lucy and Flynn looked at each other, both unable to break the silence. With everything that had happened, it didn’t feel like they just spent the previous night entangled in a passionate tryst. It felt like it was ages ago, not 24 hours.</p><p>The distance between them was palpable and yet there was a mutual pulling to step closer to the other one.</p><p>Flynn tried to stop thinking, stop his brain from wrecking his thoughts and his emotions and just shove it aside for one more night of blessed ignorance.</p><p>The first step forward was his, indeed, closing the space and nothing else that separated their longing bodies. The second step was reciprocated by Lucy, who could not bear to be separated any longer, while being in the same room with no one else around.</p><p>Their two bodies crashed into each other. Flynn’s strong arms squeezing Lucy’s small body as close to his as it was possible. She, almost crawling at his neck and head to get his lips closer to hers. And then their mouths collided in a hungry kiss.</p><p>Flynn kissed everything he could reach, while not being willing to separate from her body. His lips ghosted across her cheek, her eyebrows and down her neck.</p><p>“Lucy,” he kissed her like a man possessed, as if she and her skin was water in the middle of the desert. “Lucy.” It seemed his brain had forgotten how to speak, except for that one name.</p><p>“Lucy”, his hands graced down her sides and stopped at her hips. “Ssshhh.” She tried to get his raging heart back to normal speed.</p><p>“Lucy, I-“ Finally his words returned to him. “I am so sorry! I would have never- please, you must believe me, it was the only way to- Rittenhouse would have never trusted if it wasn’t for me displaying dominance- I… Lucy, please! I would have never hurt you- I”</p><p>“Ssshhh. You haven’t hurt me, Garcia.” He almost became undone by hearing his given name from her mouth.</p><p>“You did what was necessary. We both did.” She took his face in both her hands, soothing her thumb over his cheekbones, trying to meet his averted gaze.</p><p>“Garcia.” He finally looked her in the eyes and the was a tender smile on her face, her eyes full of hope for the future that they would return to. “You did not hurt me. You did, what was necessary. It is done. It is over. We are here. We are alive. Let’s not waste this moment, for now, it is just you and I.”</p><p>Could she do this? Could she dwell in the moment? Forget that when they were to return, that everything would be gone. That her life would take a full turn around? He would walk away, a free man with a family. But could she just have these few hours, with him. Just the two of them?</p><p>“Just you and I.” He repeated. A small tender smile forming around his mouth. His eyes were going from the whirling storm inside to a glowing green that radiated the calmness, his heartrate was portraying.</p><p>She tucked him down again and he willingly came. This time their lips met slow and tender. The kiss was sensual and passionate and their mouths moving in perfect synchronicity.</p><p>Lucy let out a moan, when she felt his hand tightening around her hipbone. She started moving them back towards the bed. Flynn started peeling off her outer layers, the coat and afterwards her outer skirt. While she was fumbling with the buttons of his vest under his coat jacket, working her way towards his shirt.</p><p>Her thighs finally met the bed and she shucked off Flynn’s coat and vest. Her lips barely separating from his. It was madness, she wanted to feel his skin, wanted to feel it all under her fingers.</p><p>Flynn kissed down her neck, loosening the ties of her corset. “Why don’t we take this off, hmm?” He smiled into the crook of her neck.</p><p>She giggled, and reached for his breaches. “Only if these go, too.” And so, they did, followed quickly by Flynn’s shirt and her chemise, leaving them both in their modern-day underwear.</p><p>Flynn finally pushed her back towards the horizontal, supporting her neck, while continuing to kiss her and following her body with his.</p><p>She breathed him in, his scent, his skin, his warmth, and reached for everything she could feel of him. His heavy weight covering her body, while his fingers were moving up and down her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.</p><p>His head lifted and his eyes locked on hers again. “My god, you are beautiful!” And then his lips found hers for another sensual kiss. His tongue stroking her bottom lip, asking for permission and she opened up. Her tongue finding his and dancing a wonderful symphony of passion with each other.</p><p>His one hand traveled down her front, massaging her breast for a while but quickly moving further down. Before he could separate their mouths again to ask for permission, she made sure he knew she was absolutely fine with where his hand was travelling. Lucy moaned and tried to lift her hips eagerly, encouraging him further.</p><p>She swore she felt him smile against her, while his tongue pushed deeper into her mouth. Thereby swallowing the next erotic noise, she let out, when his fingers went under her waistband and directly into her wet folds.</p><p>Feeling her wetness, he let out a satisfied groan himself, his fingers slickly moving up and down her slit. She started squirming beneath him, but it was of no use, his weight pressing her down. And then his finger found her entrance.</p><p>He let go of her mouth, an error, he was quick to correct, after she let out a very loud moan of pleasure. He thrusted his finger in and out, adding a second one, moving around and trying to open her up, searching for her pleasure point. Her moans became harder to swallow as his fingers glid out and in further and faster now. His thumb started rubbing over her clit and the next moment he curled his fingers towards the ceiling, pushing them as deep as he could.</p><p>Her head snapped upward and she came with an immense orgasm, her teeth biting into his shoulder to muffle her scream. Her hands leaving red stripes on his back.  </p><p>He smiled and his fingers continued their eager work until she let go of his shoulder, and her glazed eyes met his again, also smiling.</p><p>He moved his body between her legs, removed his hand and kissed her again passionately, trying to give everything he had. Her feet came around his back and she tried to peel and push down his boxer briefs with them.</p><p>He came up for air, chuckling slightly. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I want you close. All of you, Garcia.” His brain basically short-circuited at that. And in an instant his boxer briefs were pushed down, freeing his impressive member. His hands quickly disposed of the last garment she was wearing and his fingers found her entrance again.</p><p>He dipped them in and Lucy’s moan spurred him on. She was incredibly wet, but he had to make sure, she was ready for him, a<em>nd damn she was</em>.</p><p>He aligned himself, withdrawing his fingers and slowly pushed forward. Lucy’s head fell back, her eyes closing and a long moan falling from her kiss-swollen lips. He pushed further, slowly, opening her up, stretching her walls and sheathing himself in her core.</p><p>She felt the fullness of him, filling her up properly and satisfying her inner most needs.</p><p>When fully sheathed he halted for a moment, his head nuzzling into the crook of her neck, giving them both a moment to adjust to the intensity of intimacy.</p><p>Lucy rolled her hips and he let out a moan, so erotic, it spurred her on, while his impressive member massaged her inside walls. And then he started moving within her. Pulling back and pushing forward, deep and hard, yet agonizingly slow. He hit a spot deep within her core and she felt the pleasure building within her lower belly.</p><p>And then he pulled back and pushed in again, as far as he could. He set a slow rhythm with hard thrusts, making them both pant with each and every movement, while she met him half way with her own rolling hips.</p><p>It wasn’t long until his rhythm began to stutter and his thrusts became faster, not less intense though. In and out, getting faster. His hand found her clit again, which was more than she could take. His thrusts were coming in waves now, each building on top of the other. His erotic moans and groans music in her ear, a sound she never wanted to lose, ever, while mixing with her own.</p><p>He lifted his body upwards, his hands on her hips and pushed in hard and deeper than before, to the back of her spine.</p><p>“Come for me, Lucy. Let go… I want to see you. Come!” Never believing that she would come, just because somebody ordered her to, her body snapped at the expression on his face and her second orgasm of the night took out almost all her senses.</p><p>Flynn kept on thrusting into her a few more times. He pulled her hips against his and buried himself deep and hard in her core, over and over again, drawing out her orgasm. The pressure was building in his balls and his rhythm was lost, he just thrusted as deep and hard as he could manage. And the immeasurable pleasure on her face, let him fall over the edge. His member jerked in her, emptying himself deep within her core with a last erotic groan.</p><p>***</p><p>A few minutes later, they were cleaned up and back in some sleeping attire. Meaning Flynn was in his boxer briefs and Lucy in her panties and the black shirt she had sported before.</p><p>She felt his warmth at her back, his arm lovingly draped over her waist, his breath at the back of her neck, where he was nuzzling with his nose.</p><p>This moment, was truly something to behold. This was utter and pure bliss. She intertwined her fingers with his and pushed back further into his chest. A contented sigh told her, he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>This moment was hers and his. Tomorrow, reality would come back sooner rather than later. But for now, it was peaceful. It was quiet and it was just him and her. This was their moment and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.</p><p>She breathed in and out, trying to inhale everything into her memory before it was over. However, exhaustion claimed her shortly after Flynn and they both went to a satisfied, peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As per usual, I have an idea, where this is supposed to go, doesn't mean I know how to get there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>